Héroes de DG
by Tommy-chan777
Summary: Dos grupos formados por jóvenes con poderes increíbles, se encontraran cooperando lo mejor posible para salvar la ciudad... y quizás el mundo entero. Pero ¿qué pasará si el amor se entromete quedando la responsabidad en un 2º plano? Takari Taiora Mimato
1. Chapter 1

Pues aqui vengo con otra historia mas de este anime, para cualquier duda o comentario podeis ir a mi blog, q podeis encontrar en mi perfil (donde pone 'homepage'), suelo poner la fecha para el siguiente capitulo o un buen resumen y algunas curiosidades si hay muxa demanda ^^

Por supuesto 'digimon' no me pertenece porque si no habria muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuxo Takari en el :D

Y por ultimo si necesitan algun otro esquema o lo que sea (vease: aclaraciones, explicaciones, puntos clave no bien explicados, etc) yo miro tanto mi blog como los comentarios q me pongais en fanfiction los cuales leere encantada u

* * *

Pequeña explicación ^^ ( o diccionario japones-español xD)

Baka es idiota en japones

Neko es gato en japones

Disfruten ^^

* * *

Capítulo 1: Trabajando juntos

El televisor se encendió en una habitación oscura apareciendo un canal en el que ya mostraban las noticias de última hora.

-Son las 9.00 de la tarde, y en estos momentos me encuentro en el lugar de los hechos. El robo sucedió a las 17 horas y 44 minutos pillando por sorpresa a todos. Sin embargo nuestros héroes llegaron justo a tiempo, esta vez entraron en acción la misteriosa 'Moon', del grupo femenino de superheroínas 'Sky', y junto a ella apareció el apuesto 'Angel' del trío de superhéroes 'Fire Line'. Entre los dos evitaron que nadie saliera herido y detuvieron a los atracantes que…

Una serie de imágenes en el que se podía observar a una joven enmascarada con un bello traje plateado y negro con detalles de lunas y antifaz a juego y cabello lacio y corto de color canela sujeto en una diadema plateada. Y junto a ella, contraatacando a los malhechores, un joven de edad similar, alto, de cabellos rubios, llevaba un traje de color blanco y verde oscuro, llevaba también un antifaz que seguía las características de su propio atuendo y evitaba que fuera reconocido.

Volvió otra vez a salir la reportera mostrando el lugar tras el incidente.

-… nadie conoce sus identidades, nadie sabe nada más de ellos y si embargo todos estamos agradecidos por lo que están haciendo por nuestra ciudad. Muchas gracias héroes- la guapa reportera de cabello oscuro iba a continuar hablando pero el televidente apagó el aparato y se levantó del sofá.

Aquella persona se acercó a la ventana y suspiró al cielo que se iba tornando de azul a colores anaranjados. Aquella misma noche saldrían todos a vigilar, y eso significaba problemas.

* * *

Las 12 de la noche y la ciudad parecía un mar de estrellas desde lo alto de los rascacielos. Era una noche algo fría aunque llena de vida para aquel 28 de mayo.

-¿Qué tanto miras, Moon?- preguntó una joven de larga melena castaña vestida con un traje negro y dorado con decoraciones de estrellas, sin olvidar su antifaz. Su pelo graciosamente peinado con adornos daba a conocer la personalidad vivaz de la joven.

-Star, déjala tranquila, a tenido una tarde algo complicada con uno de 'esos'-dijo otra joven vestida con traje rojo y negro con decoraciones de soles. Su cabello corto era del mismo color y su antifaz la hacía ver más encantadora con aquella sonrisa protectora.

-¿Cuál?-dijo despectiva la llamada Star.

-¿Tenías que recordármelo, Sun?-se quejó la de ropajes plateados-Tuvo que tocarme justo con… con… ese ¡baka!

-Angel-afirmaron sus dos compañeras.

-Hicimos ese trato porque facilitaría nuestra vida privada, pero no deja de complicarnos nuestra vida secreta-se quejó Moon.

-Tranquila, sabes que no eres la única, me parece tan irónico que cada una tengamos nuestro propio 'idiota insoportable al que no podemos aguantar y que no para de incordiar' que casi me hace gracia-dijo con sonrisa sarcástica la castaña jugando con uno de los adornos de estrellas.

-Era eso o tenerles de enemigos… claro que ahora suena mucho mejor de lo que nos parecía antes, pero debemos considerar el hecho de que también están de parte de la justicia y todo eso-Sun puso una mueca y volvió a mirar hacia las lejanas carreteras donde comenzaba a formarse revuelo.

-Realmente se lo damos todo hecho, no les necesitamos y no hacen otra cosa que armar jaleo-se volvió a quejar Star.

-Sabes que alguna vez su ayuda nos a servido-contraatacó la pelirroja obteniendo un bufido de la plateada.

-Me sobran dedos para contar el número de veces que eso ha sido verdad… aunque esta vez será necesaria, pasa algo grande ahí abajo- terminó de explicar y saltó al vacío siendo seguida por sus compañeras.

* * *

-¡Por favor! ¡Apártense! ¡Esto no es un simulacro! ¡Pueden resultar heridos!-los policías gritaban a los curiosos que se acercaban al lugar donde se había producido la primera explosión.

-Dónde están-mandó saber una voz femenina tras uno de los guardias que rápidamente se volteó.

-E-en la-a pri-primera-ra pl-planta-a, señ-ñorita S-sun-tartamudeó el hombre mientras notaba que se sonrojaba.

-Muy bien, déjenlo todo en nuestras manos. Preparen lo necesario para ayudar a los heridos-ordenó la pelirroja.

Las tres corrieron hacia donde les habían indicado a gran velocidad. Abrieron la puerta de entrada con suavidad tratando de que no se terminara de caer por completo. Vieron con ojos críticos el deprimente estado del lugar. Star se acercó a una esquina, una planta que debía de ser usada para dar ambiente en las grandes oficinas se encontraba tirada en el suelo, la tocó y dejó que la información que poseía el moribundo vegetal fluyera a través de ella.

-¿Y qué dice?-no fue la voz de una de sus amigas la que la desconcentró, fue una de hombre, y sabía perfectamente de quien. Se levantó del suelo e ignoró el hecho de que el joven de traje azul y blanco se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su cara cuando se había dado la vuelta y se dirigió hacia las dos chicas.

-Wolf, no vuelvas a hacer eso-dijo amargamente la joven mirando por un segundo a la cara al rubio de antifaz azul oscuro y comenzó a explicar lo que sucedía- Tienen más explosivos, pretenden derrumbar todo el edificio si nadie les da lo que desean.

-¿Qué es?-dijo otro chico que se apoyaba sobre un pilar medio derruido con traje blanco y naranja con antifaz y pelo castaño.

-¿Lo dudas, Power?-dijo sarcásticamente la pelirroja- dinero.

-Han cogido a varios rehenes para evitar dificultades con nosotros, han pasado al tercer piso, han colocado cámaras a partir del segundo piso y varios micrófonos en algunos pasillos-terminó de explicar la castaña.

-Eso quiere decir que irán Sun y Power, son los más indicados-afirmó una tercera voz y apareció de entre las sombras Angel. Por un momento la pelirroja miró pidiendo ayuda a Moon no obstante esta negó con la cabeza diciendo con palabras lo que ella ya sabía.

-Será más fácil así-dijo con voz suave tratando de dar ánimos a su compañera.

Sun asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a correr por las derruidas escaleras seguida de cerca por el llamado 'Power'.

-¿Siempre te hacen caso? ¿Si las pides que se tiren por un puente lo hacen?-dijo malhumorado Angel.

-Eso es algo que solo harías tú-la joven quiso añadir algún insulto hiriente pero se mordió la lengua para no alargar la discusión.-Preparaos, estarán listos para ir al tercer piso en poco tiempo.

* * *

-Vaya, siempre me sorprende como haces esto-dijo Power tranquilamente mientras corría escaleras arriba haciendo gestos con la mano que provocaban que las cámaras se destruyeran una a una.

-No es difícil…- recordó la explicación de Moon de las cámaras de última tecnología que usaban ahora _'Son muy útiles pero su gran eficacia también tiene un gran fallo' _ le había contado su amiga _'Detectan el movimiento, y cuando las rompen muestran la última imagen que han capturado durante un tiempo. Ahí radica el fallo, puede pasar desapercibido el hecho de que han sido destruidas durante unos minutos' _Por lo tanto, con su poder especial podía lograr que las cámaras mostraran imágenes falsas, eso les daría unos minutos…

Llegaron a las escaleras que dirigían al tercer piso, lo más probable era que sus compañeros ya estuvieran dirigiéndose hacia allí.

-¿La ilus- Sun notó que su corazón se disparaba al escuchar las palabras de su compañero. Tapó la boca del chico con tanta fuerza que casi cayó encima de él, este al final comprendió y destruyó todos los micrófonos que les podían delatar además de las cámaras.

-¿Es que eres idiota?-susurró enfadada la joven mientras el otro se rascaba la cabeza algo avergonzado _"para qué pregunto, la respuesta es obvia"_ se regañó mentalmente la pelirroja.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Star al llegar con el resto del grupo.

-Sí-gruñó su compañera-todo está perfecto… ¿verdad Power?

El aludido se rió con ganas para volver a ponerse serio- ¿Cómo entramos sin que los rehenes puedan llegar a estar en grave peligro?

-Ya están en peligro-recalcó Star.

-Pero aún no están muertos- se mofó de ella Wolf.

-Muerto vas a est- otra discusión más entre estos dos individuos se veía venir.

-De todas formas, lo mejor sería que Power se encargara de las armas-interrumpió Moon.

-Sun puede encargarse de destruirlas-siguió Angel

-Star y Wolf seria de gran ayuda que os encargarais de los rehenes, aseguraros que estén a salvo-volvió a decir la chica.

-Y supongo que nosotros dos nos encargaremos de los idiotas que planearon esto-suspiró el del traje verde.

-No se hable más, acabemos con esto de una vez-sentenció el de traje azul.

* * *

Tres sombras encendieron una luz mostrando un limpio y cuidado 'refugio'.

-¡Ese baka!-gritó Moon quitándose el antifaz y tirándolo a un cajón.

-Tranquilízate Kari, tendrías que haber visto lo que hico el idiota de Power, no se como será en la vida real, un verdadero desastre, sin duda-dijo Sun cambiándose de ropa.

-¿Power? Venga Sora, por lo menos tú idiota no ha estado a punto de besarte, ¡¿es que ese estúpido crío no sabe lo que es el espacio vital?-Star, ya cambiada comenzó a cepillar su pelo delante de un espejo con furia.

-Mimi… trata con más cariño los objetos o a este paso no nos quedará nada-dijo Kari cogiendo de las manos de la nombrada el cepillo para continuar desenredando el cabello de su amiga.

Sora encendió la televisión para ver las noticias:

'El gran secuestro en masa acaba de ser resuelto por nuestros héroes hace unos minutos, nadie salió heridos y los culpables han contado todo facilitando en gran medida a la policía el problema. Estos dos grupos tan bien relacionados_'

-No quiero ver más-dijo la pelirroja- ¿Es que no es obvio que no nos llevamos bien? ¿Necesitan que llevemos un letrero que diga 'odiamos a Fire Line'?

Kari se rió con ganas-Quizás, pero es una debilidad que nuestros enemigos podrían aprovechar.

-Con ellos de 'amigos'… ¿quién necesita enemigos?-dijo Mimi.

-Bueno, ya vale de quejarse, son las dos de la mañana… así que vayámonos a dormir y nos veremos ya en el instituto-ordenó Sora.

-Mañana estaremos muertas y con ojeras-afirmó la ojimiel mientras cogía el cepillo de manos de Kari y lo guardaba en la mochila para irse.

En otro lugar algo más desordenado y menos limpio el mismo tema se discutía.

-Palabra que define a esas mujeres: insoportables-se rió Wolf con ganas por su propio chiste.

-Venga Matt, no seas así-le regañó Power.

-No sé si insoportables, pero no hay quien las comprenda, y eso no me lo puedes negar, Tai-dijo con un suspiro Angel.

-Pero Tk, si parece que te peleas con Moon a propósito-dijo el moreno.

-No lo puedo evitar, ella es demasiado…-sus pensamientos vagaron por sus recuerdos, tal y como había pensado, justo cuando tenían a los secuestradores en sus manos:

_-Rendíos-había dicho ella- estáis rodeados._

_-N-nosotros lo sentimos mucho, somos pobres y necesitábamos el dinero urgentemente…-había dicho uno de aquellos tipos cuando no tenían ya escapatoria. No necesitaba mirar la cara de la chica para saber que se estaba ablandando._

_-No mientas-dijo él al mismo tiempo que le pegaba un puñetazo que le dejó inconsciente haciendo temblar a sus cuatro amigos._

_-¿Qué te crees que estas haciendo?-susurró enfadada la joven, era increíble ver como la perfección de aquella chica no se veía dañada ni cuando tenía aquella cara de enfado._

_Pero aquella distracción era todo lo que habían necesitado los cuatro secuestradores para tratar de vengarse. Él no se había dejado llevar por aquellas lágrimas de cocodrilo y con gran agilidad había logrado crear un escudo para protegerlos a los dos. Con ella en sus brazos sorprendida por el rápido desenlace que estaba a punto de venir susurró en su oído-eres demasiado blanda, neko._

_Y así la había dejado murmurando insultos contra su persona para dejar inconscientes al resto de aquellos rufianes._

-… demasiado blanda-terminó diciendo el aludido.

-Por cierto Tai, ¿Qué hiciste para enfadar a la pelirroja?-preguntó Matt cambiando de tema

-Mmm… nada en especial. Me voy ya, no queremos que mi hermana se entere, ¿no? ¡Adiós!-y con eso el moreno se libró de más preguntas.

-Ahora tengo más curiosidad-se rió Matt-será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos también, no quiero tener que ir mañana a la escuela sonámbulo.

-Ve yendo, yo iré en seguida-su hermano le miró por un segundo dudando, pero no se negó a la petición.

Tk miró una fotografía de su familia enmarcada con cuidado y esmero, estaban ellos cuatro, su padre, su hermano con ocho años, él con apenas seis… y su madre tan elegante y con aquella sonrisa que tanto le había caracterizado.

-Tranquila, no dejaré que se vuelva a repetir-los bellos ojos color cielo se entrecerraron al recordar un pasado doloroso-nunca más.

* * *

Se que puede resultar algo complicado los nombres (yo misma me hago un lio xP ) asi q aquí teneis un esquema:

Kari/Hikari- Moon (que significa luna)- color:plata

Sora- Sun (sol) color: rojo

Mimi- Star (estrella) color: dorado

Se grupo es Sky que significa 'cielo'

Tk/Takeru- Angel (con pronunciación inglesa ^^ por eso no lleva tilde) color: verde

Matt- Wolf (lobo) color: azul

Tai/Taichi- Power (poder) color: naranja

Su grupo se llama 'Fire Line' que significa 'linea de fuego'

Bien, pues aqui va otra historia mas (haber si termino la otra de una vez U¬¬), ni que decir tengo q los comentarios, aunq os parezca mentira SI ayudan al autor. No necesitais pertenecer a fanfiction para comentar ni voy a sentirme mal por una critica constructiva y si me dais animos estoy segura q no os va a dar una grave enfermedad xP(es broma, pero en verdad q anima al autor a seguir, no basta con q solo leais . poner de vuestra parte para q me sienta util y mejore xD)

Decidme q os ha parecido!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Poderes

* * *

Diccionario japones-español:

Kakoi-en japones significa genial, fantastico, 'cool'

Ohayo-buenos días

(nombre)-chan-para chicas

* * *

Tai despertó con el sonido del despertador y con un dolor de cabeza que se asemejaba al de la resaca, él necesitaba dormir doce horas, no seis, y sin embargo ahí estaba aguantando como podía hasta que llegara el fin de semana y rogando porque no surgiera otro problema que resolver a las tantas de la noche. Pero en el fondo sabía que no era cierto, pedía a gritos que surgiera cualquier cosa que le permitiera volver a verla.

-Sun…-susurró su nombre provocando un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, aquello no debía de ser correcto, ella tenía su propia vida y él, la suya, además... ella pensaba que era un idiota (y no lo negaba), posiblemente tuviera un novio… y al pensar en aquello sus puños se cerraron tan dolorosamente que los nudillos se volvieron blancos.

-¡Tai! ¡Despierta ya o llegarás tarde otra vez!-gritó su hermana desde la cocina sacándole de las nubes por un momento. Estaba claro que nunca contaría a sus compañeros de equipo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, lo más seguro es que le molerían a palos, debía dejar de pensar en aquella remota posibilidad de ser la persona que ella elegiría, y aunque lo sabía ahí estaba él soñando una y otra vez con ella.

-¡Tai!-Kari entró al cuarto para ver a su hermano desperezándose aún en la cama sonrojado-No estarías pensando en Sora por casualidad, ¿verdad?-dijo la joven pícaramente haciendo palidecer a su hermano al recordar a la pelirroja, su otro gran amor que poco a poco se veía opacado- Porque te está esperando fuera-informó Kari mientras volvía a la cocina.

Eso despertó completamente los sentidos del adolescente, se escucharon ruidos de ropa saliendo y entrando de cajones, cremalleras, pasos apresurados y por fin un portazo que fue lo último que escuchó la joven que se encontraba en la cocina tras ver desaparecer a su hermano por la puerta. Kari suspiró derrotada, tendría que ir a buscar al dormilón a la hora de comer para darle su almuerzo.

Miró su vacía casa, un piso para cuatro en el que vivían solo dos personas ¿Por qué? Pues por la sencilla razón de que el trabajo de sus padres les mantenían tanto tiempo de un lugar del mundo para el otro que apenas eran capaces de acordarse de sus hijos.

La joven suspiró y se acercó a dar de comer a su gato, lo buscó con la mirada y los ojos de color rubí de la joven se rasgaron como los de un felino para poder ver incluso en la negrura más espesa, y ahí encontró a 'Nico', esperándola bajo un mueble cercano para que le diera muestras de cariño, y provocando así una sonrisa en Kari.

Aprovechando que estaba sola en casa y las clases comenzaban una hora más tarde que las del moreno comenzó a estirar y practicar saltos, volteretas y piruetas que la ayudaban en el combate. Su velocidad no sería comparable con la de Wolf, pero no por ello debían subestimarla, podía derrotar a diez hombres armados en poco tiempo y sin dificultad y sin duda varios de sus sentidos junto a su equilibrio eran mucho mejores. Sonó el teléfono y la joven se 'poso' en el respaldo del sofá para alargar la mano al auricular del inalámbrico.

-¿Sí?

-Ohayo, Kari-chan.

-¡Mimi! ¿No deberías estar en clase?

-Digamos que tuve un contratiempo...-la joven de ojos color miel se encontraba en un callejón rodeada de tres hombres tirados en el suelo durmiendo atados a una farola, a simple vista podría parecer que descansaban tranquilamente pero entre las heridas y moratones en sus cuerpos y la extraña y dolorosa posición en el que lo hacían no te dejaba a dudas que iba contra su voluntad-pero ya me encargue de todo-la más joven escuchó como su amiga se reía al otro lado del teléfono-y dime, ¿alguna señal?

Kari volvió a suspirar antes de contestar- Para nada, sigue igual que siempre, ayer por la noche escuché como se tropezaba seis veces mientras intentaba llegar a la habitación después de ir al baño... no puede ser genético.

-¿Quizás actuaba?-sugirió no muy convencida Mimi

-No, sabes que no. Tai no tiene poderes.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo...?-incapaz de terminar la frase la ojimiel guardo silencio.

-No lo sé-contestó en un susurro la joven.

* * *

Las clases estaban más animadas que de costumbre, o más bien aquello parecía un deja vu de todas las veces en las que habían entrado en acción los individuos más destacados y poderosos del mundo.

-¡Ohayo, Kari-chan!-dijo un chico con gafas cuadradas de aviador en la cabeza.

-Buenos días Davis-dijo la adolescente sentándose en su pupitre y comenzando a sacar los libros de su mochila.

-¿Oíste lo que pasó anoche?-escuchó como una de sus compañeras de clase preguntaba animada- ¡Fue genial!

-¿Quiénes fueron?-pregunto otra.

-¡Todos! Estaban los seis, resplandecientes y tan kakoi-volvió a decir la primera con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Sí, son tres chicas y tres chicos, ¿no?-dijo una tercera, pero rápidamente se arrepintió de haber preguntado al ver las miradas que le echaban sus amigas.

-No sabes quienes son-afirmó la primera con voz de ultratumba-esto requiere medidas drásticas-sacó de su mochila varias revistas y álbumes que Kari por un momento se pregunto cómo habían podido entrar en un espacio tan reducido.

-Ya están otra vez-escuchó decir a Davis, pero el adolescente no las interrumpió y siguió atendiendo a la conversación.

-Las tres superheroínas, el grupo 'Sky', nuestro ejemplo a seguir, a lo que toda chica desea llegar-la primera carraspeó antes de mostrar tres papeles con sus imágenes bien detalladas-¡Son estas tres diosas de la moda!

A Kari casi se le cae lo que llevaba en las manos de la impresión, una gota resbaló por su cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que parecían para sus fans.

-La primera, la que se podría decir que es la líder: Sun. Tiene el poder de manipular el fuego a su antojo y crear ilusiones increíbles que aturden a su enemigo, el fuego no le daña y puede controlar explosiones ¡E incluso incendios a su antojo! Su apodo es 'la bailarina del fuego'

-La segunda es Star. Es la diseñadora de los trajes y la que tiene el poder de controlar las plantas, además puede comunicarse con ellas y utilizar cualquier característica de cualquier planta para su propio bien, somníferos, sueros de la verdad y toda clase de sustancias que utilizan estas superheroínas las provee ella. Su apodo es 'la ninfa de la naturaleza'

-La tercera y última, pero no menos importante: Moon. Adquirió un gran poder al estilo 'catwoman' y además es capaz de atravesar paredes y todo tipo de objetos, por no decir su poder de la 'visión'. Es de gran importancia para el equipo porque prevé los movimientos de sus enemigos, que le es también de gran utilidad para la lucha. Su apodo es 'el hada de la noche'

Kari casi se cae de la silla al escuchar todo aquello _"¿Quién nos ha puesto apodos? ¿Nuestros nombres falsos no son suficientes?" _No dijo nada y siguió escuchando.

-¿Y 'Fire Line'?-preguntó tímidamente la que estaba siendo 'instruida'. Las otras dos la miraron pícaramente pero no la dejaron a medias.

-El primero: Power-dijo la estudiante mostrando otras tres imágenes en las que aparecían los tres héroes- tiene una gran fuerza y el poder del magnetismo le hace prácticamente invencible. Es capaz de caminar por las paredes debido a que es capaz de escapar de la gravedad terrestre y moldearla según su conveniencia. Es muy amable y sincero, cualquier chica desearía estar con él.- _"Todas no"_ corrigió mentalmente Kari al recordar a cierta amiga suya.

-El siguiente: Wolf. Su nombre proviene de sus poderes, 'lobo', algo semejantes a Moon, sin embargo es otra historia, su velocidad es inigualable por ningún avión, cohete… ¡o el mismo superman!- la joven de ojos rubí se permitió una sonrisa. Cuando le contara aquellas comparaciones a Mimi no dejaría de reír, sin embargo aquellas chicas se lo tomaban muy en serio- es un chico con una personalidad que aunque al principio parezca fría en realidad es muy tímido y te hace desear estar con él- _"¿Y eso desde cuándo?" _se volvió a preguntar sarcásticamente.

-Y luego está: Angel, sus poderes se centran en su capacidad para volar y para crear un arma en forma de arco cuyas 'flechas' de luz atraviesan cualquier cosa y a su vez puede convertirlo en un escudo inquebrantable entre otros poderes que aún desconocemos. Es realmente un ángel caído del cielo que vino a protegernos.-dijo con estrellitas una de sus compañeras provocando la furia de Kari. Aquello era demasiado, "_¿un ángel? ¿__Él__? Imposible, más bien todo lo contrario, un demonio al que le encantaba tratar a las personas como basura, que solo vería las cosas blancas o negras…"_

Por suerte para ella su concentración no volvió a las tres amigas, Tk la saludó desde la puerta, su gran amigo y casi segundo hermano, y comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades junto con Davis que no dejaba de incordiar hasta que comenzaron las clases.

Todo era tan extraño, vivir dos vidas completamente distintas, mentir a todos sobre la realidad que vivías día a día, todo era complicado… incluso esconder tus propios poderes.

* * *

Las clases eran de lo más aburridas que había para Mimi, ¿Quién necesitaba saber filosofía? Ella ya tenía suficiente en que pensar como para empezar a cuestionarse la vida, la existencia y otras mil cosas que realmente no le interesaban. Había llegado tarde y aún así ya deseaba volver a irse. Y se permitió divagar en sus pensamientos recordando cómo empezó todo:

Para ella era un día cualquiera, nada del otro mundo: chicos pidiéndola salir, amigas quedando para ir de compras... Una vida de adolescente completamente normal que habría seguido siendo así si no hubiera surgido ese accidente.

Todo comenzó hace ya seis meses, un día soleado aunque frío y con viento, fue víctima de un secuestro en masa junto a sus ahora compañeras de 'equipo'.

Aquellos desgraciados habían entrado con sus pistolas a un centro comercial, obligaron a todos a que se tumbaran en el suelo, mataron a sangre fría a los guardias y esperaron a que familias ricas como la suya comenzaran a ofrecerles dinero por su libertad después de llevarse a unas treinta mujeres a una granja desértica en mitad de ninguna parte.

Había pasado cuatro días aterrorizada mientras veía desaparecer una a una a las mujeres encerradas en aquel cobertizo apestoso, frío y mugriento, ahí entabló conversación con las dos chicas que sabía que iban a su instituto pero que, al no haberse dado las circunstancias, nunca habían hablado.

En realidad las mujeres desparecían en grupos de tres y eso era debido a que a aquellos asesinos, secuestradores o lo que quisiera que fueran les gustaba la caza, es decir, perseguir a sus víctimas aterrorizadas en el campo como si se tratasen de simples presas… algo espeluznante y aterrador. Y quien sabe si por azares del destino o porque aquellos hombres que vestían camisas grasientas, pantalones tejanos rotos y llenos de polvo y sangre reseca se habían dado cuenta de la pequeña amistad que había ido surgiendo entre ellas… quien sabe, pero el penúltimo trío que salía a buscarse la vida para sobrevivir fueron ellas, las sacaron a rastras produciendo heridas y moratones a las muchachas en brazos y piernas mientras impedían que se escaparan.

Y ahí estaba ella, en medio del bosque con un hacha oxidada que apenas lograba sostener y las palabras de aquel tipo rondando aún por su cabeza: _'Estas son las reglas, tienes hasta el amanecer para encontrar a las otras dos chicas y matarlas, si no lo haces moriréis todas, más vale que ganes, he apostado por ti'_ y así la había dejado cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte. Solo tenía una cosa clara, no mataría a nadie aquella noche, escaparía como pudiera, las encontraría y saldrían de allí vivas, todas juntas.

Sin embargo cada vez estaba más oscuro, el viento helaba su cuerpo que llevaba la misma ropa desde hacía días y su mente estaba tan cansada que cayó en un profundo sueño, el más extraño que tendría en toda su vida, y no obstante al despertar no recordaría nada, además, para su desesperación, el sol comenzaba a salir en el horizonte indicando el final de la cuenta atrás, corrió de un lugar a otro tratando de encontrar algún lugar donde esconderse al mismo tiempo que buscaba a sus amigas nerviosa y asustada, una cantidad de energía gastada para nada, habría que añadir, porque pronto se encontró ante uno de aquellos asesinos temblando de furia y miedo al mismo tiempo. No tuvo tiempo de pensar, sus instintos se encargaron de todo, y en pocos segundos aquel hombre armado con una pistola estaba tumbado en el suelo rodeado de ramas y quejándose de un agudo dolor en la cabeza.

Fue en ese momento en el cual ella se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, en el aire había una sustancia pegajosa, blanquecina y volátil que rodeaba la cabeza de aquel hombre, además las ramas se movían siguiendo ciertas pautas… ¡Las que ella dictaba!

No se paró a ver si a aquel tipo le pasaba algo debido a lo que había hecho, ahora sabía que se podía defender (aunque aún no supiera muy bien como) y tenía que ayudar a las otras dos chicas, después se encargaría de pensar en lo que le estaba pasando. Se guió por una columna de humo que salía de una zona del bosque para ver si había alguien por ahí y la escena que presenció ante sus atónitos ojos la podría haber sorprendido de verdad si no hubiera vivido hace unos instantes algo tan extraño…

-¡¿Señorita Tachikawa?-escuchó como el profesor llamaba su atención para sacarla de las nubes- ¿Entonces usted qué diría que es esto?- preguntó el hombre de gafas con una sonrisa de triunfo al saber que la joven sería incapaz de responder.

-N-No lo sé, señor-dijo algo nerviosa tratando de descifrar lo que ponía en la pizarra.

-Muy mal señorita, como alumna usted debería haber atendido, porque según el filósofo…

Y Mimi volvió a 'desenchufarse' de la clase mirando a su alrededor, para que su vista terminara posada en un joven bien vestido de ojos como zafiros y cabellera rubia bien peinada. Esta vez sí tuvo cuidado de que el profesor no la encontrara ignorando sus clases (lo que solucionó mirando de vez en cuando al profesor y asintiendo levemente con la cabeza), tampoco dejó que se notara demasiado que le miraba a él. Suspiró cansada al volver a analizar a aquel chico de mirada como el hielo al que era incapaz de encontrar una sola imperfección, ¿aquello era posible? Por supuesto que no, era simplemente (y lo que más le había costado aceptar) que estaba enamorada de Matt.

Con un esfuerzo sobre humano logró despegar su vista y mirar a su amiga. Sora no era tan precavida, o no se daba cuenta que su vista estaba completamente fijada en un castaño que inexplicablemente dormía con los ojos abiertos (¿sería práctica?). La joven de cabellos castaño claro no pudo evitar reírse un poco disimuladamente y Sora por fin se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, se puso casi tan roja como su pelo y miró seria a su compañera indicándole que no se decía ni una palabra del asunto. Mimi volvió a reír un poco más alto llamando la atención de algunos pocos que se encontraban cerca y en lo profundo de los ojos de la pelirroja se atisbó unas llamas pequeñas pero intensas.

"_Salvada por la campana"_ pensó Mimi al escuchar el característico sonido que indicaba el final de las clases.

* * *

Matt miró su reloj de pulsera al terminar las clases, como había supuesto había otro encargo, y le tocaba a él ir. No le preocupaba que en casa le fueran a regañar ya que el único adulto era su padre que volvía tarde del trabajo o incluso no llegaba a dormir en su propia casa. Sin embargo solía tocarle 'salvar el mundo' con cierta joven que dominaba las plantas y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, le ponía nervioso.

Caminó por un parque y llegó a una estación para entrar a un ascensor, esperó a que las puertas se cerraran y sacó una llave del bolsillo para introducirla en una ranura oculta. La máquina comenzó a descender a gran velocidad y tras un par de minutos abrió sus puertas mostrando el 'refugio'. Miró el desorden un poco consternado sabiendo que necesitaba de un día de limpieza. No tardó mucho en cambiarse pero según el aviso el problema surgiría aproximadamente a las 9 de la noche. Lo más probable era que esa noche no volviera a dormir mucho.

Llegó puntual como solo él podía serlo saliendo cinco minutos antes de la hora prevista, y se sentó en una alta farola que iluminaba una calle poco transitada por los vehículos.

-Ya creía que no llegabas, pensé que hoy me podría divertir un poco pero veo que será imposible-escuchó una voz femenina a su espalda, no se dio la vuelta y ella no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

La joven se encontraba sentada en el alfeizar de una ventana cercana jugando con una planta en una maceta. La dejó donde la había encontrado y saltó al suelo deteniendo su caída con una liana sujeta a otra farola. _"Otro de sus trucos" _pensó el rubio admirando la esbelta figura de su rival.

-Oigo problemas - avisó el chico con desgana- en el cuarto piso del edificio gris-dijo señalando al frente un viejo edificio deshabitado.

-Pues pongámonos en marcha-finalizó la conversación la joven.

No deseaba estar cerca de aquel individuo, le producía extrañas sensaciones que la incomodaban demasiado y cuando este se acercaba demasiado en las peleas el aire escapaba de sus pulmones contra su voluntad. Un verdadero problema.

Pero algo imprevisto sucedió, mientras perseguían a tres cobardes por el antiguo y derruido edificio tratando de evitar su sucio negocio a Wolf le llegó un olor característico…

-¡Pólvora!-gritó él, pero el aviso apenas llegó a tiempo a los oídos de Star y no llegaron a los otros tres hombres que apenas lograron ver como una gran explosión delante de un contenedor acababa con sus vidas.

Mimi había escuchado el aviso, había tratado de reaccionar, pero no había previsto que sería incapaz de moverse tan rápido como su mente y la situación lo pedían. Ahora, medio aturdida y con un molesto pitido en los oídos logró ver que seguía viva, estaba todo oscuro excepto por las grandes llamas que devoraban todo a su paso dos edificios más allá.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo una voz en su oído con esfuerzo.

Y en ese momento los acontecimientos ocurridos llegaron a ella entendiendo así lo ocurrido. Él le había protegido usando su cuerpo como escudo, como resultado se hallaban los dos en el suelo, tumbados, Wolf encima de ella. Seguramente la había cogido y los dos escaparon con la supervelocidad del joven.

-Sí-trató de levantarse y él apartarse sin embargo sus sentidos y el shock les tenían debilitados, sobre todo a él, y terminaron en una posición aún más comprometedora que antes, quedando sus labios a tan poca distancia que casi podían sentir el roce, suave y cálido, invitando a una caricia.

-Lo siento-susurró él, y con un último esfuerzo logró separarse de ella y recostarse en un muro cercano.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque Moon apareció como salida de la nada.

-¿Estáis bien?

-¿Qué fue eso, adivina?-dijo con burla y voz adolorida Wolf.

-No lo sé, alguien… alguien evito que viera esto-dijo asustada

-E-eso no es posible, nadie puede evitar que 'veas'-dijo Star sorprendida

-Pero lo hizo, alguien evitó que lo viera, lo único que soy incapaz de ver con tiempo suficiente son los sucesos al azar, inconscientes,… sin embargo esta bomba estaba 'planeada'- Kari miró el cielo que comenzaba a llenarse de humo y de sonidos de policías y ambulancias-y yo solo lo vi pocos segundos antes.

-No eres tan eficaz como creías.-la nueva voz vino de arriba y los tres miraron como Angel les sobrevolaba.

-No es algo de lo que burlarse-dijo Star-más bien todo lo contrario, es algo terrorífico, quien quiera que fuera anuló sus poderes, podrían hacer lo mismo con nosotros.

-No trates de enseñarles nada-apareció Sun entre las sombras-es como hablarle a una pared, una pérdida de tiempo.

-Tampoco hay que ser así-se quejó Power que había aparecido de la nada y ahora ayudaba a su compañero a sostenerse en pie.

-No importa, debemos marcharnos de aquí y dejar a las autoridades hacer su trabajo-dijo Moon cansada de tanta pelea-además aquí hay dos personas que necesitan ser tratadas y descansar.

-Lo que tú digas-contestó Sun preocupada por su amiga, miró al grupo de hombres una vez y se llevó a Mimi.

-No parece que vaya haber algún otro problema…-dijo dubitativa Moon

-Estaremos atentos-respondió rápidamente Angel, la joven afirmó con la cabeza y con un gran salto desapareció por el tejado de un edificio cercano siguiendo a sus compañeras.

Tk vio como se iba preocupada, realmente tenían un problema frente a ellos, miró a su hermano con mayor detenimiento y observó que estaba peor de lo que había pensado. Corrió a ayudar a Tai a llevar a Matt y este, antes de perder la conciencia susurró:

-Siento que alguien nos vigila.

* * *

Bieeeeeeeen! otro capi xDD

Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon:

se ira contando durante la historia los poderes como los obtuvieron y como llegaron a este punto ;D

dark-fallen-angel91

gracias por la critica, lo he hecho mejor en este capi? ^^ 'angeles y demonios'? esa la tengo q leer xD. Me pasare por tu cuenta para leer tu fic :D tiene takari?

Aliice Casterwille Lariita

xDD todo se ira contando en la historia xDD me alegro q te guste tanto :D xq ers mi lectora nº 1! xD

diiana

quizas pongo a alguno pero sera un poco de refilon (como e puesto a davis en este capi ^^)

lauriita

mi primer review en este fic fue el tuyo ;P muchas gracias por leer mi historia!

x3

bueno, y mis otros reviews q se den por enterados (esq no me voy a poner a comentar todos los comentarios. xDD): GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC Y ANIMARME CON VUESTROS COMENTARIOS!

^^nos vemos pronto ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Como aún no he terminado la historia y trabajo principalmente con ideas no se si cambiare algo de este capitulo (no creo... o espero ^^U) pero yo os avisare si cambio algo, siento las molestais u-u

* * *

Capitulo 3 ¿Qué ha sido eso?

"_¿Y ahora qué?"_ pensó Tk tumbado en su cama. Había pasado un par de semanas desde aquel incidente, su rutina había continuado tranquila, demasiado para su gusto. _"Hay algo extraño en todo esto"_

Matt entró seguido de su padre en la habitación. El primero se sentó en la silla del escritorio, aún debía cuidar sus heridas incluso con la ayuda de los remedios de Star, y el adulto se puso frente a su hijo menor con una mano en su cabeza y evitando la mirada del mismo.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo por fin serio el padre.

-Te vas otra vez de viaje, trabajo-adivinó Tk sentándose en su cama, sin embargo no miró a su progenitor.

-Sí, solo serán… unos meses, aproximadamente en Agosto o Septiembre estaré aquí otra vez, con los dos.

-¿Tres meses?-preguntó Matt desinteresado ojeando entretenido un libro de un estante cercano.

-No os sucederá nada, y no os voy a abandonar o algo parecido, solo voy a ver a unos viejos amigos en apuros.-se excusó el hombre-y sé perfectamente que podéis cuidaros vosotros solos durante un tiempo. Os mandaré el dinero necesario.

-¿Cuándo te vas?-preguntó por fin Tk

-En dos días.

No hubo más palabras, ni reclamos, ni miradas enfadadas, cada uno volvió a su rutina y ninguno volvió a mencionar el tema. Su padre era una persona seria, introvertida y que no solía mostrar sus sentimientos. Con la muerte de su mujer el dolor provocó que fuera aún más reservado y tan destrozado que apenas logró seguir cuidando de sus hijos como debía. Ellos sobrevivieron sin el amor y el cariño que una madre muestra a sus hijos, con tan solo la madurez y responsabilidad que el padre trataba de enseñar.

"_Apenas tuvo infancia"_ pensó Matt mientras veía a su hermano recoger la casa de forma mecánica.- Tk, no te preocupes por eso, ya me encargaré yo de todo, queda con tus amigos.

"_¿Amigos?"_ por la mente de Tk pasó la imagen de la joven de pelo color canela y sonrisa radiante _"Llamaré al club de baloncesto para jugar algunos partidos"_ rectificó. Iba a por el teléfono cuando unas noticias que su padre miraba en la televisión llamaron su atención:

-Ahora son las 10.00 am, nos encontramos en el distrito más grande de tiendas para jóvenes donde una gran tormenta eléctrica parece haber llamado la atención de uno de nuestros fantásticos héroes-la cámara se movió de la joven reportera despeinada por el gran viento a un edificio cercano en el que se puedo ver a Moon evitando ágilmente distintos objetos de gran tamaño que volaban contra ella-parece ser que hubo un problema en el edificio 'Shinne', donde algunos clientes se han quedado encerrados y sin electricidad, las autoridades nos avisan que los ciudadanos no deben salir por precaución ya que este vendaval podría ser el inicio de algo mayor…

-Eso solo está a unas pocas manzanas de aquí-comentó el padre sorprendido, se dio la vuelta para mirar a quien estaba tras él-Matt, ¿Dónde está Tk?

* * *

"_¿Porqué no me avisó?"_ pensaba Tk mientras sobrevolaba con cuidado las calles _"No es como si tuviera que confiar en nosotros para todo, pero algo así no se lo cuestiona nadie"_ Llegó ante el gran edificio lo sobrevoló y a la altura del tercer piso, a través de una ventana, vio a cierta joven de cabellera corta. No se lo pensó dos veces, con una flecha de energía rompió el cristal para poder entrar, sorprendiendo así a la superheroína.

-¿Se te olvidó avisar?-dijo con sarcasmo él.

-Este no es el momento para discusiones-la joven mordió su labio inferior nerviosa-falta un niño según una mujer, y no logro encontrarle.

-Tenemos tiempo-la mirada de miedo de ella le hico rectificar-¿Qué ocurre?

-El edificio se va a derrumbar en breves minutos.

No hubo más tiempo para hablar, en cuanto escucharon el llanto de un niño un poco más lejos de su posición los dos se sincronizaron sabiendo perfectamente que debían hacer. Angel cogió al infante en brazos y voló a través de la ventana hasta llegar a la madre que desesperada recibió a su hijo y corrió por su vida. Moon atravesó la pared y salió fuera del edificio, escaló por el tratando de encontrar algún punto donde el viento no tirase de ella hacia el duro y frío suelo a más de cuatro metros de distancia, sin embargo la suerte no pareció estar de su lado y justo en aquel momento el edificio se movió bruscamente y comenzó a descender en una vertiginosa carrera.

"_Salvada"_ pensó Kari al sentir unos fuertes brazos sujetarle e impedir el gran golpe, miró a Angel, cuya cara estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya y volvió la vista con rapidez para ver un paisaje aún más desastroso: una montaña de escombros humeantes arrastrados algunos por las ráfagas de viento, chocando contra coches, farolas, y todo lo que se encontrase a su paso.

Llegaron al tejado de un colegio cercano con refugio y ahí entraron para descansar algunos minutos. Kari dio las gracias porque fuera fin de semana, si no tendrían que dar explicaciones, o peor aún, aguantar al grupo de fans de turno.

-¡¿En qué estabas pensando?-dijo por fin el chico, su acompañante sabía que aquella discusión vendría más tarde o más temprano, no necesitaba poderes para ello.

-Alguien volvió a evadirme, aunque creo que empeoró… o yo mejoré y-aquella explicación quedo atascada en su garganta cuando un par de labios cálidos cubrieron los suyos. Fue un beso simple pero intenso, apenas duró, sin embargo cuando la joven quedó liberada ya no tenía palabras para continuar hablando.

-Parece que el viento ha amainado, pronto comenzará a llover más fuerte, creo que estás cerca para volver… a donde sea que vayas, si necesitas algo llámame-no espero respuesta alguna, Angel salió lo más rápido que pudo de aquellas cuatro paredes que parecía que ahora le aprisionaban y voló libre por el cielo encapotado. _"¿Se puede saber a qué vino eso?" _se regañó mentalmente mientras trataba de respirar con normalidad otra vez y bajar su sonrojo _"Cuando la vi en peligro, ¡No sé qué pasó! Fue como si me volviera loco" _negó con la cabeza, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en aquello más tarde.

Mientras tanto, aún en el refugio Kari no se movía del lugar donde él la había besado, lentamente subió una de sus manos hasta su cara para que las yemas de sus dedos rozasen el lugar donde había sentido aquel contacto _"¿Q-qué…¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?"

* * *

_

-Kari, ¿te pasa algo?-llamó su atención Sora. Se encontraban en el refugio limpiando y ordenando, ideando planes y haciendo los deberes (debían ser capaces de embargar una gran cantidad de situaciones, y el instituto no era excepción alguna); sin embargo la más joven parecía muy distraída aquel día.

-No, nada-lo dijo con un tono de voz despreocupado pero en su interior la discusión continuaba _"¿Se lo digo? Por un lado me sería útil su consejo, pero mirándolo desde otro punto de vista es muy vergonzoso, sin embargo no puedo escondérselo para siempre. Claro que Mimi podría matar a Angel"_ solo de pensar su nombre su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor fuerza provocando en ella un leve suspiro _"No obstante, si no le doy tanta importancia al 'hecho', puede que solo quisiera hacerme callar, o sorprenderme, o simplemente molestarme. Definitivamente no se lo cuento"_-estoy algo cansada con el problema de la 'visión', eso es todo-explicó Kari para tranquilizar a sus dos compañeras.

-Aún no me explico cómo lo hacen, ¿habrá alguien con el poder de anular los nuestros?-preguntó Mimi.

-No creo que esa sea la pregunta correcta, lo que deberíamos averiguar es: ¿lo hacen de forma consciente o inconsciente?-dijo Sora.

-Quieres decir que, ¿alguien podría estar en nuestra contra?-dudó Mimi.

-Quien sabe-respondió Kari, pero aquella duda le inquietaba bastante.

* * *

Matt vio como por tercera vez desde que su hermano había vuelto el joven revolvía su propio cabello contrariado por quien sabe qué tipo de pensamientos. Aquella escena le parecía divertida y ciertamente familiar.

¿Cuándo había actuado él mismo de aquella forma? Fue hace ya un par de años más o menos, aquel vergonzoso día de gimnasia en el que descubrió sus poderes. Él solía ser perfecto en todo lo que hacía… o por lo menos se le daba lo suficientemente bien, aún así había una excepción: correr. Aquel estúpido deporte siempre se le 'atrancaba' y quedar el ultimo de la clase era lo peor que podía pasarle.

-¡Cien metros lisos!-había gritado el profesor aquella mañana de octubre hacía ya dos años. Ningún alumno se dio cuenta que Matt miraba la pista donde correría con horror. De dos en dos se iban formando las parejas para correr. Un joven de lentes gruesas se había apiadado de él y comenzaron como la última pareja a marchar por la pista, el rubio veía como su amigo comenzaba a crear un espacio entre ellos en un tiempo record, sintió un extraño tirón en el vientre, como si hubiera una cuerda tensada a punto de romperse, y cuando por fin se encontraba a un metro del final sintió como una barrera dentro de sí mismo cedía y todo lo que le rodeaba comenzó a pasar a su alrededor como manchas borrosas, recordándole un poco a la sensación de un coche yendo a más de 200km/h. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta y logró parar se encontraba en mitad de un bosque y cerca había un cartel indicando que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad.

Ahora Matt en la realidad reía al recordar aquellos momentos, tras darse cuenta de su 'supervelocidad', había vuelto sin que nadie le viera y el profesor y los alumnos pensaron erróneamente que se había escondido avergonzado tras haber hecho la peor marca de la clase corriendo. Tuvo que esperar varios meses mordiéndose la lengua para no desmentir el rumor que se había divulgado por la escuela y así descubrir su secreto… ¡él tenía poderes!

-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó Tk sacándolo por fin de sus recuerdos.

-No, nada. Nada importante-terminó con una sonrisa para después ponerse serio otra vez-¿Qué te ha pasado hoy?

-No sé de qué me hablas-contestó el pequeño.

-Qué mal mientes. Llevas toda la tarde volviéndote loco, solo te falta darte de cabeza contra la pared.

-No es nada importante, solo…

-¿Sí?-animó Matt

-Hice algo indebido y ni siquiera sé porque lo hice-dijo el menor

-¿Qué tan malo?

-No sabría decirte, depende del punto de vista

-¿Y cuándo se supone que lo hiciste? ¿O tampoco me vas a decir eso?-Tk miró con malos ojos a su hermano-Con tan poca información no esperarás que pueda ayudarte, ¿verdad?

-Ya te dije que no importaba-Matt escuchó el portazo del cuarto del ojiazul tras aquellas palabras y se sintió algo culpable.

-Déjale tranquilo-escuchó como su padre le decía desde la cocina-dale tiempo para pensar.

* * *

-¡Sora!-llamó cierto moreno mientras llegaba a un parque donde se encontraba la nombrada.

-Hola Tai-dijo sonrojada esta al notar como varias miradas curiosas les miraban. Después de todo, se encontraban en una cita.

-Siento llegar tarde- _"Si hubiera sido Sun ya se habría enfadado conmigo"_ no pudo evitar pensar el chico con gracia.

-No te preocupes, yo acabo de llegar- _"Sun se habría molestado hasta que sus ojos mostraran todo lo que sentían con una mirada y me habría dicho unas cuantas verdades"_ volvió a pensar Tai algo decepcionado. La chica ajena de los pensamientos del joven trataba de ocultar del despistado moreno una marca dolorosa en su brazo resultado de una de sus 'salidas heroicas'.

-¿Qué es eso?-señaló Tai el brazo, sin embargo notó como ella tapaba con más esfuerzo la herida y negaba con la cabeza despreocupada regalándole una de sus maravillosas sonrisas _"Siempre me esconde algo, nunca sé que puedo pensar cuando hace esas cosas. Sun… yo sé que tiene sus secretos pero cuando está conmigo siento que es transparente, Sora, en cambio, parece que siempre se oculta tras una barrera."_

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Sora.

-Claro-afirmó él y los dos entraron en aquel gran cine a ver la película.

* * *

Ya llevaban tres cuartos de hora y Tai, aburrido por la película, había comenzado a jugar con las llaves haciendo que giraran en círculos por encima de su mano, levitando, sin que la joven que miraba con ternura la escena más empalagosa que jamás se hubiera conocido lo notara. Justo en el momento en que pensó que tendría que esperar otros cinco minutos viendo como se besaban hasta derretirse aquella pareja la película se corto.

Su reloj de pulsera última generación brilló imperceptiblemente y en la lente apareció una frase: 'problemas en el laboratorio Hawn, calle Cardst, 20:30'. Volvió su vista a la hora actual dándose cuenta de que apenas le quedaban quince minutos.

-Por problemas técnicos las sesiones de hoy serán canceladas, sentimos las molestias. Pueden recoger el dinero de sus entradas a la salida donde encontraran…-Tai no prestó mayor atención al altavoz que dejaba escuchar aquella voz femenina de recepcionista y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a la chica e inventar la primera excusa que se le pasara por la cabeza. Sin embargo ella se le adelantó:

-Discúlpame, necesito ir al baño-vio como el moreno la miraba extrañado-cosas de chicas.

Él se sonrojó hasta más no poder y ella huyó sintiéndose muy avergonzada. Se dirigió efectivamente a donde había dicho con la satisfacción de saber que se encontraba sola y sin molestias. Miró por segunda vez el objeto que había arruinado su cita y suspiró con pesadez. La idea de broches, anillos, pendientes, relojes, etc. Para mantenerse comunicados era útil y a la vez una desventaja.

Apretó el broche con forma de sol de un material parecido al cristal y utilizó algo de su poder para calentarlo, no obstante (como bien sabía ella) este no se fundió sino que la envolvió en llamas y la cambió de traje.

-Tecnología punta-susurró Sora maravillada una vez más como cada vez que lo utilizaba para casos de emergencia _"Nunca sabré como consiguió estos chismes Mimi. Realmente se puede comprar de todo cuando tienes dinero"_ volvió otra vez su mirada al espejo-el antifaz-dijo como si regañara al broche por su descuido mientras se peinaba su corta melena con rapidez y salía a la calle disparada con otro de los 'aparatos' de Mimi que la propulsó al cielo a gran velocidad.

* * *

Tai llegó apenas tres minutos antes de que fuera la hora. Dejó la moto 'prestada' a un lado y vio con una sonrisa sincera a la joven que esperaba impaciente a que ocurriese algo en aquel remoto laboratorio a las afueras de la ciudad, junto a ella divisó un aparato a reactor o algo parecido, de diseño simple pero cómodo de llevar.

-Hola Sun-ella le respondió con una mirada cortante y volvió su cabeza otra vez al edificio marmóreo con pequeños cristales y rodeado de vallas.

-Llegas tarde-dijo por fin.

-Aún quedan tres minutos-respondió él sintiéndose algo estúpido por esa felicidad que le llenaba en esos momentos.

-Sí, tres… lo suficiente para salvar a esos científicos estúpidos, tomarnos un refresco, un descanso y yo volver a mi-cayó sintiéndose demasiado transparente en tan solo un momento. Su vida privada no tenía nada que ver con esto.-Vamos, no sé que se supone que deba pasar.

Sun saltó con precisión evitando hacerse ninguna otra herida mientras que Power se limitó a crear un agujero para atravesarlo.

-Qué sutil-murmuro ella. Sin embargo, cuando se quiso dar cuenta las pocas ventanas del edificio estallaron al mismo tiempo y miles de cristales cortantes volaron en todas direcciones. Debió admitir que fue lenta de reflejos y que si no hubiera sido por aquel chico que les ocultó tras una gruesa capa de férreo metal, ahora mismo se estaría desangrando en el suelo, o algo peor.

Power desvió la pesada placa de uno de los contenedores que había utilizado contra el ataque para poder observar con mayor claridad la situación. Ayudó a Sun a levantarse y ninguno de los dos dio importancia al hecho de que se encontraban tan juntos que podían sentir cada respiración del otro además de que él la abrazaba preparado para protegerla en cualquier momento y ella se apoyaba en sus brazos para volver a recobrar el equilibrio.

La vida de personas inocentes podían estar en peligro y ningún otro pensamiento no relacionado era de importancia en aquellos momentos en el que el peligro y la muerte estaban cogidos de la mano y amenazaban con llevarse por delante a quienes encontraran.

-Moon es realmente lista-dijo el joven mirando ahora el 'nuevo' edificio-tú eres la única que podría contra esto.

Sun estuvo por primera vez de acuerdo con él, con tantos productos químicos lo más normal era que se produjera un incendio, y solo ella sería capaz de controlar algo así. En su interior la joven aplaudió a Kari con fervor.

No había que confiar solo en tus poderes, también debes utilizar tu mente.

* * *

Bien, lo se, me he metido con las peliculas romanticas cuando a mi me encantan xDD pero es Tai el q lo piensa ^^ asi q no se me puede culpar ;D

Por favor dejen reviews y no se preocupen, al menos una vez al mes subo un capitulo, en cuanto tenga la historia terminada subire mas a menudo :)

Diganme q les ha parecido, supongo q la forma en que obtuvo matt los poderes no era como pensabais xD

no os preocupeis, hay mas en lo de matt... y no digo mas o me ire de la lengua xDD

Hata el siguiente capi!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 El fuego

Las habitaciones estaban llenas de humo provocando una sensación de ardor en la garganta e irritación en los ojos, por no decir el calor abrasador que producía la mima sensación que un horno.

-¿Falta mucho?-preguntó Sun impaciente en medio de la esfera que evitaba el fuego con sus poderes. Era una pena que no fuera capaz de controlar el humo también, recordó mientras se recolocaba el pañuelo que ocultaba el resto de la parte inferior de su cara no oculta con la máscara evitando así la inhalación del aire contaminado.

-No-dijo Power tranquilo tocando la superficie de metal de una de las cañerías con la mano desnuda tratando de no quemarse-debería estar dos habitaciones más allá.-señaló una puerta semiderruida por la que se observaba una estancia poco apetecible.

-¿'Debería'? Star es más precisa-se quejó ella mientras se movían más cerca de su objetivo.

-Dudo que encontrara alguna planta en esta situación-contraatacó él.

-¿Es esto?-cambió Sora de tema al ver una puerta semejante a la de una caja fuerte ante ella.

-Permíteme-dijo él cortésmente mientras apoyaba una mano sobre la entrada y se concentraba para mover con suavidad la puerta, tardó un poco pero ignorando el daño en su piel que poco a poco se volvía roja, lo consiguió.

Se presentó ante ellos un laboratorio en un estado parecido al resto del edificio: vidrios y sustancias tiradas por los suelos, el techo cubierto por una capa de humo y las sillas y documentos tirados en cualquier parte; en un rincón hallaron a tres hombres con batas blancas semi-carbonizadas, lentes empañadas y llenos de ceniza que temblaban como niños perdidos buscando consuelo y no se movieron en absoluto aún sabiendo que los dos héroes venían a rescatarles.

-Se encuentran en estado de shock-dijo Power sintiendo algo de lástima mientras buscaba un modo más seguro para salir.

-O quizás son unos cobardes-dijo Sun mientras evitaba que nuevas llamas atacasen a sus protegidos. Él la miró algo extrañado por su atrevimiento pero ignoró aquel descarado comentario y ayudó a la joven a mover a los científicos a la ventana.

-¿Puedes formar una escalera?-pidió la joven de fuego.

-El acero está demasiado caliente-explicó mientras arrancaba la pared tirando la puerta contra ella y observaban la distancia que habría hasta el suelo-y saltar no es una opción.

-¿Qué tal volar?-dijo una nueva voz. Ambos subieron la vista al cielo y vieron como Angel descendía hasta ellos-no soy el único que ha venido a ayudaros.

Abajo, más allá de la valla que rodeaba el edificio, pudieron ver al resto de sus respectivos equipos. Star, apoyando ambas manos en el suelo y depositando una semilla entre ellas, provocó que la planta creciera a gran velocidad creando un hermoso árbol de grandes ramas.

-Iré de uno en uno y os dejaré sobre el para qué descendáis-dijo Angel señalando su vía de escape 'natural' a solo unos cinco metros de ellos para evitar que se quemara.

-Iré yo primero para ayudarles-Power señaló a los cinco hombres que parecían estar despertando lentamente de su pesadilla y saltó para agarrar las manos del joven rubio y llegar hasta la rama más cercana.

Uno a uno fueron saliendo lentamente, cuando solo quedaba Sun el laboratorio explotó lanzándola por los aires mientras Power, con unos reflejos sorprendentes, la cogía al vuelo de un salto y la llevaba a tierra firme.

-Definitivamente odio volar-dijo ella mientras se estiraba en brazos de su compañero con la espalda dolorida.

Moon se acercó a ella rápidamente seguida de Star, la pequeña se acercó a su amiga y mientras la abrazaba (y de paso alejaba de Power que parecía no tener intención alguna de soltarla) susurró en su oído-no te olvides que te has dejado algo a medias-dijo como si fuera una adivinanza.

"_¡Tai!" _gritó para sus adentros la pelirroja sintiéndose mal por aquel chico que la estaría esperando desde hace más de dos horas, en el improbable caso de que siguiera allí- m-me tengo que ir-se alejó de sus compañeros para marcharse del mismo modo que había llegado, no obstante paró unos segundos y giró la cabeza para mirar a una persona- gracias por salvarme…-frunció el entrecejo-pero no esperes que esto se repita-y así salió volando.

-Tú también estabas ocupado-aviso Wolf a Power que se encontraba en las nubes con mirada pícara.

-Oh oh…- de dos saltos subió a su motocicleta y se fue.

-Moon, yo también debo irme, y para mi desesperación él conmigo-señaló Star a Wolf con despreció fingido sin darse cuenta de los asustados ojos rubíes de su amiga-os lo dejo a vosotros.

Y sin más, los dos héroes se marcharon dejando a la pareja más joven en silencio. Moon siguió mirando hacia donde habían desaparecido los dos en otra moto que probablemente era de Wolf; se sentía muy nerviosa e incapaz de mirar a su compañero a la cara, por no decir hablarle.

-Deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia-dijo por fin Angel tras escuchar las quejas de los científicos tirados en el suelo.

-Sí-susurró ella dirigiéndose a los hombres para utilizar el móvil de alguno de ellos, todo ello sin mirar ciertos ojos azules.

Esperaron hasta que la ambulancia llegó y los enfermeros se encargaron de los malheridos, algunos incluso se atrevieron a pedirles autógrafos. Ninguno se dio cuenta de la tensión entre los dos enmascarados.

-¿Te llevo?-dijo Angel cuando vio la ambulancia marcharse, ella le miró asustada mientras veía como él se subía a su propia motocicleta y la miraba esperando su respuesta-¿o vas andando?-dijo al ver como ella no tenía ninguna clase de vehículo.

-A-a el centro 'Shinne', bueno, cerca…-pidió mientras se acercaba al vehículo viendo el gran inconveniente de la distancia a la que estarían los dos.

Angel se sonrojó ligeramente al recordar el suceso relacionado: una azotea, un beso…, se colocó el casco y prestó el otro sin mirar a su espalda. Cuando aceleró sintió como la joven se balanceaba peligrosamente y terminaba agarrándose fuertemente a su espalda provocando en él un sentimiento que en aquel momento no supo identificar, aunque sintió su corazón acelerado y su respiración entrecortada.

* * *

Sora, ya cambiada y limpia de restos de carbonización, esperaba impaciente sentada en un banco frente al cine mientras llamaba insistentemente a Tai. _"Estará enfadado" _sucumbió ante la idea con tristeza y culpabilidad, sin embargo la voz del moreno la sacó de aquel estado depresivo iluminándola la cara por completo.

-¿Te hice esperar?-dijo él suavemente sintiéndose culpable. Ella le miró sorprendida un instante para después sonreír abiertamente.

-No-respondió con voz jovial- ¿Te apetece salir a cenar?

* * *

Mimi frunció el ceño otra vez desesperada, si seguía así le saldrían arrugas. Miró a su acompañante, ni más ni menos que el poderoso Wolf, una celebridad, poderoso héroe y hombre atractivo por el que muchas mujeres darían su vida por estar con él.

Ella no.

A cada momento le soportaba un poco menos si aquello era posible pero no tenía más remedio, era más fácil protegerse con él cuando se encontraban en la oscuridad. Habían encontrado una pista, aunque lo más sorprendente es que lo hubieran encontrado juntos ¿Quién esperaría que ciertos traficantes de armas tuvieran información valiosa sobre su misterioso enemigo?

En cierto modo no habían averiguado demasiado, solo tenían un papel con una lista increíblemente larga de objetos y sustancias extrañas. Algunos tenían una marca indicando probablemente que ya habían sido encontrados, otros aún no obtenidos poseían indicaciones en lápiz sobre dónde encontrarlos.

-No nos quedan muchas oportunidades, así que estate preparada-dijo Wolf tras subir ágilmente por un edificio hasta llegar a un pequeño balcón.

-Tú mandas jefe-gruñó ella con tono sarcástico mientras se escondía en la entrada de un edificio cercano y esperaba entre las sombras.

Un extraño ruido llamó la atención de ambos y se prepararon para atacar, sin embargo no encontraron ningún guerrero o la mafia o cualquier otro tipo de persona de contrabando… tan solo vieron un vagabundo tirando de un bidón tan sucio como él.

-Espera-susurró Star sospechando. Incluso a la distancia a la que se encontraban sabía que Wolf escucharía sus palabras sin ningún problema-Hay algo extraño en todo esto.

El hombre se sentó entre cubos de basura con el bidón justo al frente, otros pasos se escucharon en la otra dirección y Mimi entendió lo que ocurría justo antes de que la nueva figura envuelta en una capa negra llegara al vagabundo.

-¡Es el bidón!-no le importó ser escuchada por alguien más, vio a su compañero de equipo como una mancha borrosa en cuanto dijo aquello y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, una vez había bajado al suelo, ya había comenzado una pelea que a simple vista podría parecer carente de sentido.

Mientras Wolf peleaba con el encapuchado imposible de reconocer con aquella oscuridad, el hombre vestido con harapos y de cenicienta piel trataba de huir junto a su bidón del cual parecía no querer separarse.

-Alto ahí-cogiendo impulso Star pegó un salto hacia él y asestó una patada en el estomago con fuerza.

-¡Por favor! ¡No me haga daño!-gritó el hombre mientras se tumbaba en el suelo y movía sus brazos delante de su cara tratando de protegerse. Ella se acercó tranquilamente, como un depredador a por su presa cuando esta está acorralada.

-Como desees-se agachó a la altura del hombre y levantó una mano entre ellos con la mano horizontal vuelta hacia arriba… y sopló. Sopló dejando volar hacia su adversario un polvo dorado que dejó dormido al hombre en cuanto la sustancia llegó hasta él.

Escuchó un ruido detrás de ella, una exclamación de sorpresa, y se dio la vuelta temiendo lo peor. Pero lo que vio resultó ser lo contrario a lo que se había imaginado: el encapuchado se había clavado a sí mismo una tubería que había encontrado cerca, justo en el vientre.

Y ante los ojos de los dos héroes el herido de muerte cayó y la parte visible de su cuerpo comenzó a convertirse en ceniza. Wolf corrió rápidamente para desenmascarar al desconocido pero todo lo que encontró fueron más cenizas que volvió a tapar al escuchar el gemido de angustia de Star.

-Bien-comenzó él mientras trataba de respirar con normalidad-entiendo porque pelábamos contra…-bajó la vista para ver los restos del cuerpo sin vida y cayó dejando inconclusa la frase. Volvió sus ojos al otro hombre que roncaba a pierna suelta en el mugriento y maloliente suelo-pero ¿porque contra el vagabundo?

-¿Has visto alguna vez un vagabundo con un reloj de oro?-dijo levantando la muñeca izquierda y mostrando aquel tesoro-Eso fue lo primero que me sorprendió-añadió antes de que su compañero replicara-y luego fue esto-quitó el gorro y harapos que evitaban que se le reconociera.

Wolf miró al hombre sin reconocerle. ¿Debería? A él no le sonaba en absoluto, tenía alrededor de cuarenta años, su piel, tras aquella capa de suciedad, lucía un sano color café y poseía alguna marca en la piel como si hubiera estado en peleas con navajas.

-Veo que no hiciste tus deberes- dijo exasperada Mimi-es uno de los jefes de la mafia más importantes. Y ya que soy la única que parece haber hecho su trabajo con eficacia tú le llevas a comisaría y yo investigo el contenido del bidón.

-Estás haciendo trampa-dijo él acercándose más de lo necesario a ella.

-Me lo debes-el bidón pareció ser tragado por la tierra con ayuda de las plantas a través del asfalto y ella saltó y con ayuda de una liana se balanceó hasta subir a un edificio y desapareció.

-¡Qué mujer!-Matt miró al hombre con disgusto y le agarró con fuerza y sin cuidado-A mí siempre me toca encargarme de la basura-murmuró enfadado, y su imagen se emborronó cuando corrió por la calles para llegar al departamento de policía.

* * *

El despertador llevaba un tiempo sonando y moviéndose incesantemente sobre la mesilla de noche de madera.

-¡Sora! Si no despiertas ya llegarás tarde-dijo la madre con voz dulce al pie de las escaleras-¡Baja ya!

Por fin la muchacha se removió entre las sábanas cansada y alargó un brazo hacia el despertador tratando de alcanzarlo y apagar aquel molesto sonido. Tras varios intentos que solo consiguieron ponerla de mal humor notó al fin que el aparato se callaba poco a poco y un olor a plástico quemado llegó a su nariz.

-¡Ugh!-murmuró levantándose rápidamente para observar como el reloj de mesa se derretía lentamente y una llama azulada aún se movía entre la masa deforme que se volvía negra lentamente-Esto no puede ser bueno-con un gesto de su mano hizo desaparecer cualquier rastro de fuego, espero a escuchar algún indicio de su madre acercándose al dormitorio y al no escuchar nada se levantó corriendo y abrió la ventana. Ahí estaba el camión de la basura pasando a apenas dos metros de distancia, tan puntual como siempre. Se preparó para lanzar y…

-¡Canasta!-no pudo evitar gritar, al instante se avergonzó ante su infantil y poco femenino comportamiento, alegrándose de que su estricta madre no la hubiera visto.

Sus poderes siempre la traían tantos problemas, tenía que ser consciente de ellos en todo momento o se podían llegar a… no quería ni pensarlo, no obstante recordó el día en que fue consciente de estos.

Fue aquel horrible día del cual aún tenía pesadillas: unos asesinos que buscaban una manera de divertirse y robar dinero.

En ese día las tres se conocieron y desde entonces son amigas, más cercanas de lo que encontrará jamás. Cuando la dejaron en el bosque para que las matara… simplemente no fue capaz ni de pensar en dañarlas.

El tiempo se acabó y uno de los estúpidos asesinos vino a por ella en un todoterreno por un camino de tierra, ella trató de huir mientras este se bajaba y echaba a correr tras ella riendo ante la persecución.

Sinceramente, jamás sabría como un ser humano podía encontrar aquello divertido.

Llegó a un pequeño riachuelo y al otro lado encontró dos zorros esperándola para atraparla, detrás escuchó unas pisadas que se acercaban, trató de seguir por el camino y probar suerte con los animales pero aquel corto momento en el cual ella se había parado para decidir su futuro fue el tiempo que el hombre que la perseguía necesitaba para atraparla. La cogió de la muñeca y su brazo derecho quedó dolorosamente a su espalda, tiró de ella hacia delante y cayó de bruces contra el suelo sumergiendo su cara en el agua y arañándose con algunas piedras en el proceso.

Trató de aguantar la respiración lo mejor que podía, pero el pánico la invadía y el aire se le escapaba lentamente mientras una parte de su mente sabía que el hombre no pensaba soltarla hasta que se ahogase y a menos que ella hiciera algo moriría así, sin más, como otra de las muchas mujeres que habían sido ya asesinadas en aquel pequeño bosque alejado del mundo.

De repente sintió frío, mucho frío, su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse y se hundía aún más en el fango y el agua, sintió lo poco que quedaba del aire de sus pulmones escaparse de su boca y subir a través del agua.

Y trató de respirar, en un último esfuerzo movió su cuerpo sin importar el dolor del peso en su espalda para llegar a la superficie. Notó como sus pulmones eran invadidos por agua dulce y solo una palabra inundó su mente antes de que todo se volviera negro

_**Padre**_

Cuando despertó de nuevo estaba en el centro de una explanada que era un círculo perfecto en mitad de aquel bosque, se levantó lentamente para observar primero que el vapor había comenzado a rodear el lugar como una neblina. El suelo ahora árido se sentía caliente, hasta tal punto que debería quemarse, pero no sintió incomodidad ni molestia.

-¡Increíble!-Sora giró la cabeza para ver quién había presenciado la escena, y se encontró a Mimi justo al borde con algunos rasguños y las ropas casi inutilizables, comenzando a sudar copiosamente ante la sensación de sauna que producía el aire.

-Deberías …-Kari, sentada en un árbol cercano al lugar la miró algo sonrojada. Tampoco se veía demasiado bien, su camiseta se encontraba completamente rasgada y tenía una herida que sangraba cerca de su tobillo izquierdo-… apagarte.

La pelirroja recordó de repente todo lo que había sucedido ¿Había sido un sueño? Miró el estado en que se encontraba y se asusto al ver como gran parte de su ropa había desaparecido carbonizada y aún había restos de fuego en sus brazos y piernas, como si ella fuera la madera que le alimentaba.

"¡Basta!" ordenó asustada, y el fuego se apagó.

Un superhéroe no suele tener bonitos recuerdos de cómo obtuvo su poder, y si los tiene significa que su vida no ha sido precisamente complicada.

-¡Sora!-la voz de su madre la despejó por completo, había utilizado ese tono suyo que significaba 'es la última vez que lo repito, la siguiente será a las malas'. Se dignó a mirar el reloj de pulsera y se asustó al ver que faltaban quince minutos para la clase. Considerando que tardaba diez en llegas hasta allí caminando… no tenía muchas esperanzas.

-Me espera un día muy largo-suspiró Sora mientras trataba de cambiarse tan rápido como podía sin darse cuenta que desde la lejanía alguien la observaba.

* * *

Bien, aqui el capitulo 4

aviso q stoy de examns y no se q va a pasar u-u

se me acaba la inspiracion, no tengo tiempo para nada TT-TT y quiero leer tantos fics! u-u depre...

Bueno, espero q no me retrase ni nada parecido ^^U

nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 Trabajos

* * *

_Conozco tu secreto

* * *

_

Hikari Yagami volvió a leer el pedazo de papel con tranquilidad, al no encontrar nada más de interés decidió guardarlo en un bolsillo y dedicarle más tiempo en el descanso o en su hogar. Cerró su taquilla y caminó tranquila mientras trataba de 'ver' más allá y descubrir a su querido espía.

¿Secreto? ¿Cuál de todos? Pensar erróneamente que alguien sabía que ella era Moon podía ser estúpido y peligroso… después de todo, una chica está llena de secretos y cada uno tiene su importancia.

Al no encontrar nada malo en su futuro más próximo trató de pensar quien podría querer asustarla. La nota parecía estar escrita por la mano izquierda de un diestro, y no tenía ninguna clase de pista en especial que pudiera indicar la procedencia.

-¡Mimi!-llamó la joven al ver a su compañera salir de una de sus clases.

-Hola-saludó con desgana tras bostezar ruidosamente-¿No vienes un poco temprano? Creía que hoy solo tenías una hora de clase.

-Sí, tengo prácticas de club de gimnasia artística-sonrió un poco, a alguien que practicaba diariamente y al nivel que ella lo hacía no tenía porque ir, pero la encargada del club le había implorado que fuera-Mimi, tengo una duda sobre 'ya sabes qué'-bajo un poco el tono y sus ojos brillaron inconscientemente.

-Dime-la mayor ya no sonreía y parecía rodearla un aura muy distinta a los alumnos de su alrededor, como si no perteneciera a aquel lugar.

-¿'Funcionarían' con un papel?-Kari sonrió con pocas esperanzas. Obviamente se refería a los poderes de Star, ninguna de las tres estaba siempre cien por cien segura hasta donde podían llegar los poderes de sus amigas.

-Nunca lo he probado -Mimi sonrió de lado y saludo a algún compañero que pasaba cerca, provocando su sonrojo.

-¿Esta tarde a las seis?-pidió la joven.

-Está bien-refunfuñó la mayor volviendo a su aspecto divertido y despreocupado-no iré de compras hoy.

-¡Eres la mejor!-agradeció con un abrazo y se fue corriendo al gimnasio despidiéndose con una mano.

-Lo sé-orgullosa de sí misma la joven que controlaba las plantas decidió que hoy sería un día divertido, giró sobre sus talones y vio que alguien la observaba con detenimiento.

"_Matt"_ tanto mente como cuerpo parecieron suspirar por el joven _"se fuerte Mimi"_ trató de alentarse y se dirigió hacia su amigo después de asegurarse que su falda blanca estaba impecable, su blusa rosa bien colocada y su pelo castaño en suaves ondas correctamente dispuesto.

-Hola-_"Argh" _gruñó la joven desesperada, todo estaba tan mal, notaba cálidas las mejillas, mucho más de lo normal, y aquel saludo había sonado tan extraño y diferente al tono que usaría normalmente que no sabría ni como clasificarlo.

-Mmh-fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta, el rubio miró hacia otro lado pero se quitó uno de sus cascos donde se oía alguna canción conocida a la cual Mimi no dio importancia, porque aquello indicaba que no la iba a ignorar.

-Bueno…-_"Genial"_ trató de calmar su corazón respirando hondo sutilmente _"ahora no sé ni cómo comenzar una maldita conversación"_-como tenemos que hacer el trabajo de biología me preguntaba…- _"Vamos Mimi, ¡Suéltalo!"_-cuando querrías que quedáramos.

El joven la miró intensamente por un momento, pensando y sin ser consciente de que su compañera de clase, ante este acto, miraba al suelo tan sonrojada que ya era imposible que nadie se diera cuenta, a excepción de él.

-¿Cuánto crees que nos llevará?-su voz sonó tranquila y algo desganada, demostrando su poco interés en el trabajo.

-Uno o dos días-Mimi notaba que en cualquier momento sus piernas la traicionarían injustamente. Deseó por un segundo encontrarse en el lugar de él, ella apoyada cómodamente en la pared y él de pie. Su imaginación la traicionó y fantaseó por un segundo con un Matt mucho más abierto, romántico y sobretodo más interesado en ella.

-¿Me estas escuchando?-su voz molesta le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, _"Si él fuera así" _suspiró apenada de sus propias ideas _"ya no sería el mismo, y entonces nunca me fijaría en él"_

-Perdona-otra vez las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

-Esta tarde a las seis en mi casa-repitió algo molesto al sentirse ignorado.

-Claro-su voz apenas audible fue suficiente para el joven que se marchó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-¡Mimi!-la aludida se dio la vuelta para ver a Sora que la llamaba con una sonrisa seguida de Tai, el cual en señal de saludo revolvió el pelo castaño de la joven sabiendo que se molestaría y salió corriendo en consecuencia.

-¡Ah!-fue todo lo que pudo decir al sentir su cuidado pelo enredarse.

-Tranquila, no es tan malo-la tranquilizó la pelirroja al ver los ojos increíblemente abiertos de su amiga.

-¡AH!

-¡¿Mimi?-se asustó Sora

-Tengo una cita con Matt-la joven de ojos color miel sentía un agradable calor que la inundaba completamente y una sobreexcitación que sería imposible borrarla durante todo el día.

-Eso sí que ha sido rápido-se asombró la pelirroja.

-Bueno, es para hacer el trabajo de biología-explicó su amiga tratando de recordar cada momento vivido tan solo unos segundos antes.

-Por algo se empieza-sonrió Sora contenta por su amiga, ya que tanto para ella como para Kari no eran desconocidos los sentimientos de Mimi por el rubio de ojos como zafiro que ya había robado varios corazones-Vamos Julieta-bromeó-o llegaremos tarde.

Mimi siguió a su compañera en su burbuja de felicidad, hasta que una idea explotó su pompa _"Kari me va a matar"

* * *

_

-Hikari Yagami, su turno-la voz creo eco en el gran gimnasio y la aludida suspiró tras recolocarse su ajustados pero cómodos 'shorts' y su 'top' blanco disimuladamente.

-Presente-contestó, se colocó delante de la colchoneta de un chillón color azul y antes de comenzar se recolocó las muñequeras y tobilleras negras con algo de nerviosismo, mientras miraba de reojo a la gran multitud masculina que esperaba con expectativas el espectáculo.

Debía de ser por aquel estúpido papel que se había encontrado y por las miradas lascivas que tanto los estudiantes que iban para apuntarse a su club como al de baloncesto le daban. ¿Por qué demonios tenían ambos clubs que practicar juntos y en aquel lugar que ahora parecía tan reducido?

-Cuando quiera señorita Yagami-la voz tan extrañamente brusca y masculina de la coordinadora de gimnasia que era más musculosa que cualquier otro chico presente en el gimnasio sonaba irritada, y a aquella mujer, aunque bajita, no era bueno hacerla enfadar.

Brazos arriba, voltereta lateral, salto y una pirueta de tres vueltas en el aire con algunas volteretas al final en el suelo y otra en el aire para terminar. Cuando ejercitaba su cuerpo la joven sentía la mente en paz y el sentimiento de libertad que la invadía era imposible de sustituir por nada en el mundo. Le avergonzaba admitirlo incluso a sí misma, pero cuando estaba de tejado en tejado persiguiendo ladrones o saqueadores le encantaba la adrenalina circulando por su cuerpo, la sensación de ser tan rápida y ágil, de ser capaz de tanto…

Pero aquello solo duraba hasta que el ejercicio terminaba, y otra vez fue consciente de que más de cincuenta pares de ojos estaban puestos en su figura.

-Muy bien Yagami-san-dijo la coordinadora con verdadera aprobación, lo que no era muy común-Así es como se realiza, no espero que los de primer año seáis capaces de realizar este tipo de ejercicios en cuanto os apuntéis, pero si espero que os esforcéis. Ese ejercicio ha sido realizado con excelente exactitud-miró a Kari y casi formó una sonrisa-en quince minutos en las barras.

La joven de ojos como rubíes suspiró y se volvió a poner la gran camisa suelta de cuello barco degastada que le tapaba un poco más y se dirigió a las gradas para calentar mientras miraba al equipo de baloncesto jugar en un partido para, lo que supuso, encontrar a aquellos que fueran buenos o que realmente estuvieran interesados.

El equipo estaba dividido en femenino y masculino, el primero estaba formado por chicas que realmente estaban interesadas en aquel juego y que se encontraban en una zona más apartada jugando su propio partido, todas se lo tomaban en serio y se esforzaban incansablemente, la joven sintió celos y mucha apreciación ante aquellas adolescentes.

Sin embargo el masculino tenía una larga lista de espera seguramente por su culpa y la de su equipo, las grandes vistas para aquellos jugadores eran conocidas en toda la escuela.

No obstante el partido que ahí se jugaba era como una gran batalla campal, los jugadores se dividían más o menos equitativamente, algunos que pertenecían ya al club se situaban en un bando ayudando a los nuevos y otros pocos en el otro lado. Se fijó bien en quienes se encontraban ahí y un animado Davis la miró con una gran sonrisa en la cara mientras ella continuaba estirando piernas y brazos, hay que añadir que a él se unieron varios más sonrojados y empujándose.

En ese momento Kari agradeció que los 'novatos' tuvieran restringida aquella zona, las gradas, y que los veteranos estuvieran ocupados mostrando a los futuros estudiantes lo que debían hacer.

El juego continuó y logró encontrar a Tk con rapidez, su séquito de admiradoras del nuevo año no había tardado en formarse, todas ellas querían pertenecer al club de gimnasia artística, si no recordaba mal Kari. Comprendía que su amigo fuera popular, no era de extrañar siendo su hermano el idol de la escuela y Tk siendo a su vez el mejor jugador en su club. _"Si incluso con el pelo mojado y la camiseta pegada a su cuerpo parece brillar por sí mismo"_ tuvo que admitir la joven algo sonrojada al notar como se le marcaban todos los abdominales a su amigo.

Continuó con sus ejercicios de estiramiento durante varios minutos hasta que notó una botella fría tocar su mejilla proveniente de su espalda.

-¡Tk!-suspiró la joven aliviada al ver a su amigo sentado con una sonrisa, empapándose de agua y tratando de recuperar el aliento por los partidos que debía de haber jugado.

-¿Ya has terminado?-pregunto la muchacha agradeciendo con un gesto la fresca botella y bebiendo un poco al sentir su garganta seca.

-No, pero ya llevaba aquí un tiempo y no sé cuantos partidos llevo hasta ahora-en cuanto terminó la frase volvió a intentar recuperar el aliento-has estado genial antes, parecía que volabas de verdad.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, ¿por qué te iba a mentir?-contestó él divertido

-¿Quizás para que te perdone después si tu séquito me hace algo?-respondió ella con una pregunta señalando el suelo a lo lejos con un grupo de chicas que la miraban de forma asesina.

-Tu séquito sí que me va a hacer algo a mi-murmuró él con una sonrisa al ver como alguno cerraba los puños al otro lado del gimnasio-pero eso será hasta que se enteren que somos amigos desde que teníamos ocho años.

-Quien lo diría-murmuro ella al darse cuenta del tiempo que habían pasado juntos.

-Ellos no-sonrió divertido el rubio a los dos grupos.

-¡Kari!-la nombrada miró como subía a trompicones un joven de cabellera morena, resoplando cansado por la subida de las gradas.

-Davis-reconoció ella pronto-¿has terminado?

El joven no terminó de llegar a su altura, la miraba con una sonrisa hasta que el profesor encargado del club agarró del brazo al chico y tiró de él hacia abajo para desesperación del joven.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-gruñó tajante el profesor-¡Aún quedan muchos partidos antes de tu descanso!

-Pero… -miró con desesperación a la joven que parecía alejarse cada vez más de su vista y gritó antes de volverse al equipo que había dejado abandonado-¡Tk, cuidado con lo que haces! ¡Te vigilo!

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?-preguntó Kari divertida ante el espectáculo que había dado su amigo.

-Significa que tu séquito va a comérselo con patatas-murmuró Tk, quería que sonara como otra de sus bromas, no obstante la preocupación fue palpable.

-¿Crees que le harán algo?-rápidamente la joven trató de divisar el futuro pero fue interrumpida por su amigo.

-Ahora Davis pertenece al club de futbol, lo que le hace prácticamente intocable…, por no decir que quizás le acepten en el de baloncesto -se giró y miró los ojos rubís llenos de preocupación-no te preocupes, no le dejaré solo.

Ella sonrió agradecida, y aliviada _"Si tan solo Angel fuera así de atento"_ se asustó de sus propios pensamientos, tanto que exteriorizó sus sentimientos. Sin embargo la llamada de su profesora le salvó del apuro de tener que responder a preguntas comprometedoras.

-Nos vemos luego-dijo mientras sentía que escapaba del mismo Angel.

Aquellos sentimientos estaban tan mal, porque tenían que estarlo, ¿Cómo podía explicarse eso si no? Debía dejar de mezclar trabajo con los sentimientos… pero ¿qué haces cuando el culpable de **tu** estado se encuentra en **tu** trabajo? ¿Dejarlo? Eso sí que no.

Si era necesario haría lo que fuera para que no se volvieran a encontrar.

* * *

Mimi, en cuanto terminaron las clases corrió a la salida para alcanzar a su amiga que se encontraba rodeada por un animado Davis y un mucho más tranquilo Tk.

-¡Kari-chan!-gritó desesperada tratando de captar su atención mientras corría en su dirección.

-Hola Mimi-dijo Tk saludándola-¿Qué tal las clases?

-Interminables, hoy casi me duermo en clase de Literatura cuando…-paró unos segundos, tratando de recordar porque se encontraba ahí-¡No me distraigas!-le regañó al rubio que la miró algo apenado y sin entenderla.-¡Kari!

-Ya me has llamado dos veces-suspiró la aludida algo cansada-¿Qué ocurre?

-Cosas de chicas-y con esa respuesta separó del grupo a la joven y apartándola un poco comenzó a explicarla en susurros lo que había sucedido antes de comenzar las clases con cierto chico de ojos zafiro.

-Lo que me estás queriendo decir con todo esto es, ¿qué has quedado para un trabajo hoy cuando ya habías quedado conmigo?-Kari levanto una ceja entre divertida y al mismo tiempo enfadada.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento,…-Mimi fue cayada con un gesto de su amiga que suspiró exasperada.

-Muy bien, hoy tengo que preparar un examen, puedo estudiar con Tk y cuando acabes con lo que tengas que hacer me avisas y nos vamos a mi casa para que me ayudes a mí con mi 'problema', ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Oh! Muy buena idea, así te encargas de que Tk no se entrometa-dijo la mayor pegando un saltito.

-Creí que ibas a estudiar-se quejó Kari.

-No seas tan inocente.

-¿Habéis terminado ya?-se entrometió Davis en la conversación sin ningún reparo-Yo también me alegro de verte Mimi.

-Yo creo que nos vemos demasiado a menudo-objetó la aludida enfadada por el comentario.

-¿A menudo?-se rió Davis incrédulo

-Siempre que quiero hablar con Kari estás en medio molestando y…

-¡Yo no estoy en medio! ¡Eres tú la única que viene a molestar!-la paciencia de Davis no había durado mucho, quizás porque se había pasado todo el día jugando mientras su querida Hikari Yagami se la pasaba rodeada por chicos de primero que tan solo querían acercarse a ella, cuando para él estaba más que claro que ella era suya.

-Ya basta-ordenó una nueva voz.

Los cuatro que se habían quedado enfrascados en la pequeña disputa se sorprendieron al encontrar a Matt, tan serio y con aquel aire de grandeza que le caracterizaba y con una pequeña adición, un rostro que mostraba una mezcla entre enfado y molestia.

-¿Matt?-preguntó su hermano sorprendido.

-Vamos a hacer el maldito trabajo-fue lo único que obtuvieron como respuesta y vieron como se dirigía a la salida siendo alabado por el camino por las chicas que se encontraba a su paso pero a las que ignoraba sin dilación.

Mimi miró a Kari pidiendo una explicación al extraño comportamiento del joven, y que nadie podía dar.

-Será mejor que le sigamos-dijo Tk algo preocupado.

-¡Tk! Yo también iba a tu casa a estudiar, ¿recuerdas?-dijo Kari recordando de pronto el plan.

-¡¿Eh?-la boca de Davis se agrandaba según su voz aumentaba de volumen.

-¿De verdad?-se sorprendió Tk recibiendo como respuesta un pellizco de su amiga-Sí, es cierto-respondió rápidamente mientras frotaba la zona adolorida.

-Pero…

-Adiós Davis-se despidió Mimi llevándose arrastras a los dos más jóvenes.

-Hoy es el peor día de mi vida-suspiró Davis dándose por vencido.

* * *

Matt llevaba ya un buen trayecto que había andado él solo, trató de entender el mismo porque se sentía tan extraño, furioso, tan distinto a como solía sentirse él.

Para empezar aquella mañana había sentido el delicado aroma de Star y en su lugar había encontrado a Mimi, su esencia no era exactamente la misma, Star olía a flores silvestres y Mimi a una mezcla de rosas, no obstante había algo en las dos que las caracterizaba y las hacía parecer prácticamente iguales, aunque aún no sabía el que.

Después ella se había acercado para hablar con él sobre el maldito trabajo de biología que les había tocado hacer juntos, y se había sentido incómodo y hasta nervioso solo con su presencia.

Y por fin, a la hora de marcharse tranquilamente a su casa se encontró con una escena muy peculiar y poco común, ¿Davis y Mimi peleándose? Parecía una broma, los dos tenían aquella personalidad tajante, orgullosa y demasiado sincera que desentonaba tanto con la suya. Sin embargo, ante tal espectáculo había sentido una mezcla entre enfado y anhelo por la chica.

¿Celos?

¿Por culpa de Davis?

¿Por Mimi?

Jamás. Eso era tan extravagante como decir que existen los fantasmas, Mimi es Star o que él mismo era Wolf, no significa que este último hecho no fuera cierto, pero nadie sospecharía nunca…

Subió las escaleras hacia su hogar en tres segundos usando su increíble velocidad y al sentir que sus pensamientos no llegaban a ninguna conclusión golpeó la pared al lado de la puerta con fuerza.

-Maldita sea-gruño al ver que la plaquita que indicaba el número de su casa caía al suelo-Hoy es el peor día de mi vida.

* * *

N/A: bueno, hasta aqui este capitulo ^^

siento tardar tanto siempre en subir pero los examns y los trabajos no me dejaban tranquila. Temo decir que el siguiente capitulo aun esta en proceso pero dire en mi favor que va a ser :D

espero q a todos les este gustando y muchas gracias por los reviews :)

sigan animando por favor ^^

podeis preguntarme cualquier duda como siempre, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, primero pedir perdón a todos porque pensé que esto iría más rápido y la inspiración me falló cuando más lo necesitaba

Después añadir que estos últimos 2 mesecillos aun no había subido nada por algún pequeño problemilla con esguinces (nada grave pero tenía que cuidarme y no me podía mover mucho :S) y después me fui de viaje... etc

Pero ya no más, aqui teneis lo que queríais

Dedicado a Alice Casterwille ;D

* * *

Capítulo 6

Una gran pantalla de ordenador mostró una serie de datos numéricos junto a una serie de diagramas complejos inimaginables. La figura de un hombre era visible gracias a la luz que aportaba la pantalla, pero el resto de la habitación se encontraba sumida en la más completa negrura siendo acompañada por el ruido de máquinas procesando y el constante tecleo del hombre trabajador.

-Amo…-una voz chillona llamó suavemente y con miedo desde una esquina acompañado del ruido producido por el batir de alas.

-¿Qué sucede?-respondió con voz exasperada aquella persona sentada junto al gran ordenador, cesando por un instante su trabajo.

-Nuestros, esto… 'invitados' están quejándose de nuevo.

El hombre se dio la vuelta en su silla y miró hacia donde se escuchaba la voz de su subordinado, seguido de una sonora carcajada que resonó en la estancia.

-Ahora me encargo de ellos, esperar tres o cuatro horas más no marcará ninguna diferencia-y dicho esto continuó con el tema que tenía entre manos.

-Amo…

-¡¿Y ahora qué?-ante aquellas palabras de su superior cayó un momento, hasta que tuvo el suficiente valor para preguntar:

-¿En qué trabaja ahora?

El silencio que continuó durante dos largos minutos produjo escalofríos y una sensación de terror en el subordinado, hasta que por fin llegó la respuesta.

-Termino de configurar un programa que me permitirá conocer los últimos detalles que necesito para llevar a cabo mi plan.

-¿Detalles, amo?

-Si tanta curiosidad tienes, puedes quedarte a ver esta pequeña 'película' que nos permitirá ver sucesos del pasado.

-¿Qué sucesos, amo?

-Aquellos que me han hecho reorganizar mi plan demasiadas veces como para poder ser ignorados…-la furia en su voz era palpable y atemorizante, sin embargo el hombre se relajo y continuó hablando como si el tema no le importara-será entretenido, no te preocupes y tan solo atiende-dicho esto tocó una última tecla y la pantalla se volvió negra como la noche para comenzar a narrar una historia conocida tan solo por aquellos que participaron en ella.

* * *

_Era un día soleado pero frío aquel 10 de noviembre. El instituto Matsumoto tenía preparado para sus alumnos aquel día una excursión al Parque de atracciones (Parque de juegos?) en el que participaban todos los cursos._

_-No tenemos porqué estar solo con nuestros compañeros de clase-aseguró Sora-así que podríamos ir las tres juntas._

_-¡Así os puedo enseñar los trajes!-sonrió Mimi contenta._

_-No grites-le advirtió Kari-no queremos que lo descubran, ¿o sí?_

_-¿Descubrir el qué?-preguntó Tai mientras abrazaba a su hermana y regalaba una tímida sonrisa a Sora._

_-No seas tan curioso-le respondió Mimi._

_-No lo puede evitar-dijo Matt que venía persiguiendo a su amigo, la joven de ojos color caramelo no pudo evitar quedarse completamente muda y sonrojada._

_-¿Dónde está Tk?-preguntó Kari mientras apartaba molesta a Tai al sentir que faltaba. Lo buscó con la mirada junto con sus compañeros y no tardó en encontrarle rodeado de sus fans._

_-Desde que entró al club de baloncesto todas las chicas parecen estar locas por él-rió Matt mientras iba en busca de su hermano._

_-¿Los dos hermanos juntos? Se van a desmayar-dijo Tai siguiendo a su amigo avergonzado por el comentario entre risas._

_-Mira quién habló-comentó Sora-el capitán del equipo de futbol que cada semana recibe al menos dos confesiones…-molesta ante el recuerdo se giró dispuesta a cambiar a un tema que le gustaba más-Mimi, no creo que sea una buena idea que te los traigas aquí._

_-Pero Sora, tenemos que estar preparadas en cualquier momento-replicó la nombrada mientras apretaba la bolsa con la ropa-es una decisión que tomamos las tres y por lo menos yo no me pienso retractar._

_-Tranquilízate Mimi-dijo Kari al sentir temblar suavemente a su amiga-las tres lo prometimos, lo que ocurre es que estamos algo preocupadas por si se descubre el secreto._

_-No os preocupéis por ello, no dejare que nadie toque esto, además estoy creando algunos inventos con la empresa de papá que nos ayudaran mucho-dijo orgullosa._

_-¿Y no se enterará nadie?-dudó Sora_

_-Los científicos no saben para qué es y papá siempre me deja hacer lo que quiera._

_-Confiamos en ti-dijo Kari con una sonrisa mientras veía preocupada como su hermano le pedía ayuda con la mirada al encontrarse rodeado junto a sus amigos por un círculo de chicas aún mayor_

_-Será mejor que les dejemos que lo resuelvan ellos solos, o nos causarán más problemas-dijo Sora enfadada mientras arrastraba a sus dos amigas que miraban el espectáculo entre divertidas y preocupadas._

_El gran parque de atracciones era un lugar casi mágico, los globos surcaban el cielo, el olor dulce a manzanas de caramelo y algodón de azúcar bañaba todo el lugar._

_-¡La montaña rusa! Tenemos que montarnos ahí-dijo Mimi mientras arrastraba a sus dos amigas-no… __debemos__ montar ahí-se empeñó aún más la joven_

_-No, ni hablar, no soporto esa atracción, yo os espero aquí abajo-objetó Sora_

_-Como quieras-le sonrió Kari mientras que esta vez era ella quien arrastraba a Mimi para que no tratara de volver y convencer a Sora-dejémosla sola por ahora-susurró a su amiga._

_Mientras tanto la pelirroja se dirigió a un banco cercano a esperar, sorprendida ante lo fácil que había resultado no ser arrastrada por Mimi. Sobre la barnizada madera observó un periódico olvidado con el título __**'¿Quiénes son nuestros misteriosos héroes?**__' en primera página. Lo recogió curiosa y comenzó a leer._

* * *

_Nadie saben quiénes son, nadie saben de dónde vienen… ¡por saber no se sabe ni cómo son! _

_Algunos afirman, no sin dudar, que se trata de tres personas, ¡y no solo eso! Afirman que tienen 'poderes especiales', ¿será esto cierto? ¿O solo un caso grave de alucinación en grupo?_

_Sea como sea se trata de un grupo cuyo nombre aún desconocemos y sin embargo sus hazañas ya se reconocen por todo el mundo. Salvan personas y desaparecen ¡cualquiera diría que son los criminales tras conocer estos datos! _

_Pero se equivocarían, porque son jóvenes con máscaras que salvan vidas, ayudan a nuestro sistema policial y han logrado bajar en este corto tiempo el nivel de atracos y asesinatos en nuestra querida ciudad._

_¡Curiosidades para nuestros lectores!_

_Nadie ha llegado a identificar con claridad a nuestros misteriosos héroes pero muchos afirman que son tres jovencitas cuya edad debe rondar entre 14-18 años. Nuestras jóvenes heroínas al parecer aún no se han decidido por su atuendo ya que tras los diversos actos heroicos de su parte las descripciones obtenidas eran muy diversas…_

_¿Me preguntan como sabemos entonces que son ellas? ¡Muy fácil! Como todo héroe o heroína tienen un símbolo que les caracteriza, en su caso: un sol, una estrella y una luna. ¿Increíble, verdad? Por ello y con todo su respeto y el de las heroínas, si es que leen este artículo, me gustaría dar nombre a estas jóvenes que claramente han hecho tanto por nosotros. Después de pesarlo mucho no se me ocurrió mejor nombre que: __**Sky**_

_¿No creen que es un nombre acorde con ellas? Esperamos mucho de vosotras, 'Sky'._

_J. Hawhk_

* * *

_En el periódico también había imágenes borrosas de ellas, en la mayoría apenas se podía distinguir la silueta._

_-Dicen también que son muy guapas-comentó una voz a sus espaldas._

_La pelirroja se dio la vuelta tan rápidamente que sintió dolorido su cuello, pero lo ignoró al instante cuando se encontró con la cara del joven moreno a pocos centímetros. Recordó el comentario del chico y sintió que se sonrojaba._

_-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Tai preocupado._

_-Perfectamente-contestó ella rápidamente mientras se daba la vuelta para que no viera que iba adquiriendo cada vez un tono más rojo._

_-Sora…-¡qué bien sonaba su nombre cuando él lo decía! Le vio sentarse a su lado y se puso más nerviosa. Que coincidencia que estuviera justo ahora sola…_

_-Kari traidora-masculló entre dientes al comprender que 'coincidencia' no existía en el vocabulario de la pequeña Yagami._

_-¿Cómo has dicho?_

_-Nada, nada, continúa-sonrió nerviosa al moreno que la miraba algo preocupado._

_-Sí, bueno, verás-respiró hondo sin poder evitar que su mirada esquivara a la pelirroja-esto es más difícil de lo que pensé._

_La joven tragó saliva ¿Tai se iba a declarar? Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y desespero. _

_Por su parte Tai miraba el cielo mientras alborotaba su pelo nervioso ¿debía decírselo? ¿Era el momento? El hecho de que sentía algo por su amiga de la infancia era innegable pero ni siquiera el mismo estaba seguro hasta donde llegaban sus sentimientos._

_-Bueno… verás, tengo una amiga muy cercana…-cerró los ojos con fuerza incapaz de mirar a SU amiga-que me gusta, y no sé muy bien como declararme._

_El mundo paró por un momento. ¿Una amiga? Pensó en Mimi pero rápidamente la descartó como posible rival en su amor incondicional hacia el moreno, ambos no habían hablado demasiado entre si y tampoco parecían muy ilusionados por ello… también cabía la posibilidad de que se equivocara y sí hubiera algo entre esos dos, no obstante conocía bien a Tai para afirmar sin dudar que Mimi, por muy buena chica que fuera, no era del tipo que le gustaba a Tai._

_¿Entonces quién? ¿Alguna chica de clase? ¿Quizás del equipo de futbol?_

_Mientras Sora sentía que los ojos se le enrojecían y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir Tai esperaba ansioso que ella entendiera el doble sentido._

_-¿Quieres que te ayude a declararte?-preguntó ella sin saber de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para responderle._

_-A comprenderle-no lo había entendido, pero si la joven de sus sueños aceptaba quizás tendría una escusa para estar más tiempo juntos y encontrar el momento adecuado y el valor para declarase._

_-De acuerdo-se levantó sintiendo un gran alivio al ver a sus amigas bajar de la atracción-nos vemos más tarde-y huyó, no quería saber nada en aquel momento de Taichi Yagami, quería retroceder en el tiempo… pero ¿serviría eso de algo? Si por lo menos supiera contra quién tenía que pelear sería otra cosa._

_-¿Sora?-llamó preocupada Kari en cuanto la vio. La nombrada suspiró de alivio y abrazó a sus dos amigas mientras sentía que por fin podía desahogarse._

_-¡¿Qué te dijo qué?-gritó Mimi sorprendida_

_-Tienes la manía de gritar estés donde estés-dijo Sora avergonzada mientras veía a la gente del parque mirarles con curiosidad. Tras haber llorado la pelirroja un buen rato, habían decidido sentarse en el césped y comer tranquilamente a solas para poder hablar con calma._

_-Lo siento, es solo que… ¿no se lo podía haber pedido a Kari en vez de 'clavarte el cuchillo por la espalda'?-Mimi aún no podía creerlo. _

_-Sois amigos de la infancia, así que es obvio que te lo pidiera a ti antes que a mí pero…-Kari no comprendía que había ido mal, habría podido jurar que su hermano sentía algo por ella-lo siento, no sé a quién se refería._

_-Ese es mi mayor problema-murmuró Sora-¡no sé contra que tengo que luchar! ¿Es porque es más guapa que yo? ¿Más divertida? ¿Es por algo que ella ha hecho?_

_-Eres preciosa, casi tan divertida como yo y lo único que no has hecho todavía es declarte-le respondió Mimi sincera haciendo reír a sus dos amigas._

_-Gracias-miró el cielo que se estaba nublando en aquel momento-sin embargo declararme ahora sabiendo desde el principio que me va a rechazar no es algo que me apetezca mucho._

_-No puedes estar tan segura de que te dirá que no-la regañó Kari-¿y si te dice que sí?_

_-¿Por compasión?-retó Sora_

_-Si hace eso le pateo el trasero-amenazó Mimi-no te ofendas-añadió dirigiéndose a Kari._

_-No te preocupes –dijo la más joven-pero tendrás que hacerlo después de mi-sonrió tratando de animar a su amiga._

_-¿Qué haría yo sin vosotras?-dijo Sora sintiendo que debía mucho a las dos._

_-Vestirías aún tan mal como cuando te conocimos y seguirías teniendo una vida aburrida-contestó Mimi mientras terminaba su helado._

_-Ja, ja, muy graciosa-Sora cogió la botella de agua y tiró lo que quedaba de su contenido a la castaña._

_-¡Maldita! ¡Te vas a enterar!-rió Mimi mientras cogía su propia botella y se la tiraba a Sora-y no creas que tú te vas a librar-amenazó persiguiendo a Kari por el césped mientras el agua caía por todas partes._

_-¿'Una para todas y todas para una'?-enunció la más joven mientras esquivaba los proyectiles de agua fácilmente-Entonces déjame que os ayude-y diciendo esto quitó la botella de las manos a Sora y se la tiró a Mimi._

_-¡Venganza!-gritó Mimi al sentir toda su camiseta ahora empapada._

_Parecía que la diversión iba a continuar y los espectadores no iban a pararles, sin embargo todo tiene un fin y el sonido de la montaña rusa descarrilando del raíl fue el que comenzó un nuevo suceso._

_-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Sora al ver como un vagón colgaba desde lo más alto amenazando con caer y arrastrar al resto consigo._

_La gente comenzó a gritar asustada mientras corrían lejos del accidente tratando de sobrevivir._

_-¡Toda la atracción se está derrumbando! ¡Sálvese quien pueda!-gritó un chico que paso corriendo._

_-Marcando lo obvio-murmuró Sora nerviosa_

_-Creía que veías el futuro-murmuró Mimi sin poder apartar la vista de la atracción que caía de lado hasta chocar con el carrusel cercano dejando un sonido sordo metálico seguido de más gritos._

_-Yo también-respondió Kari mientras arrastraba a sus dos compañeras a un callejón apartado-es hora de que el grupo 'Sky' se ponga en marcha-sonrió mientras sus dos amigas asentían con la cabeza._

_Tai miró como en la atracción, los últimos niños en el vagón, se debatían por no caer al suelo que se encontraba a más de tres metros de altura, y ese era el que colgaba de manera peligrosa como un péndulo a partir de otro en el que se encontraban más niños gritando desesperados._

_Observó las calles alborotadas de gente histérica mientras los guardias trataban inútilmente de poner orden y tratar de dejar pasar a los bomberos perdidos en alguna parte._

_No iban a llegar a tiempo._

_Divisó un baño cercano y se acercó con rapidez a este para cambiar su atuendo, aquel grupo de niñas llamado 'Sky' no eran las únicas que querían ayudar. No obstante, cuando entró en el lugar sin reparo confiando plenamente que todos habrían salido corriendo o los guardas del lugar ya les habían conducido a la policía, se encontró ante una gran sorpresa:_

_Su mejor amigo, Yamatto Ishida y su hermano pequeño, Takeru Takaishi, medio vestidos con una especie de traje heroico en plena discusión._

_-Te he dicho que no dejaré que vengas, es demasiado peligroso-debatía el mayor con severidad mientras terminaba de ponerse la camisa y con su super-velocidad llegaba alos espejos para ponerse un antifaz de tel , iba completamente de negro, con aquel aspecto tan propio de él._

_-Yo también tengo poderes y lo sabes, puedo protegerme perfectamente-respondía el más joven mientras terminaba de colocarse una chaqueta de cuero gris y unos guantes negros-y no necesito que nadie me cuide._

_-¿Qué tal si hacemos un equipo?-sugirió Tai llamando la atención de los dos rubios al instante. Notó como ambos hermanos se miraban entre sí incómodos sin saber que decir, o como negarse sin exponerse.-Vamos… ¡no os pongáis así!-utilizó sus poderes para cerrar la puerta del baño y así quedar en un silencio sepulcral-después de todo los tres somos diferentes-"por lo que parece" añadió Tai para sus adentros._

_-Trabajo solo-fue la rápida respuesta de Matt recobrándose del asombro._

_-Sería más seguro los tres juntos-murmuró Tk sabiendo que si el moreno estaba con ellos sería más fácil que él tuviera una mayor libertad, y porqué no admitirlo, sentía una gran curiosidad ante los poderes de su casi segundo hermano._

_Como respuesta el hermano gruñó pero aceptó a regañadientes. Comprendía el peligro al que les sometía la situación, y aunque su amigo de la infancia nunca le había contado aquel secreto que había podido ver con sus ojos hacía pocos instantes, sabía que podía confiar en él. Además… tampoco había contado su secreto, ni siquiera a su hermano en realidad…_

_-No estoy seguro de que el grupo de niñas de los periódicos estén atentas a lo que acaba de ocurrir-murmuró Tk recordando el artículo que había leído aquella misma mañana y despertando a Matt de sus recuerdos._

_-'Sky'-murmuró Tai._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Ahora las llaman 'Sky'-respondió el moreno._

_-Ya, ¿y nosotros nos llamaremos 'Earth'?-dijo sarcástico Matt mientras se ponía su antifaz._

_-Espero que no-sonrió Tai-pero ponernos nombres antes de ir no estaría mal. Ya sabéis, identidad secreta y todo eso…_

_-Estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo-regaño Tk al notar otra vez entre los ruidos de fuera los gritos de los niños que en aquellos momentos debían estar aterrados. La atracción no aguantaría mucho tiempo en pie._

_-Power-dijo Tai mientras escondía sus pertenencias una vez había terminado de vestirse _

_-Wolf-siguió Matt mientras miraba a su hermano._

_Tk recordó por un segundo un apodo que nunca le había gustado del todo…_

_**Mi tesoro**_

_**Ven aquí**_

_**¿Te acuerdas de que es lo más importante?**_

_**Sí, eso es.**_

_**Eres mi pequeño ángel de la guarda.**_

_**Un ángel que protege a los demás.**_

_-Angel-respondió mientras salía afuera y corría hacia el accidente con el antifaz cubriéndole ya el rostro seguido de los dos mayores. Ninguno notó como una lágrima traicionera recorría la mejilla del infante hasta perderse._

_-¡Mamá!-lloró uno de los niños aterrado mientras se agarraba a su hermano con fuerza._

_-Tranquilos, todo irá bien-dijo una voz femenina mientras los niños veían crecer un gran árbol rápidamente ante sus narices._

_-¡Star!-gritaron al reconocerla con una sonrisa mientras más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas._

_-Apartar las manos de la barandilla-ordenó Sun mientras concentraba calor en sus manos-vamos a sacaros de aquí.-y con un solo movimiento desprendió la barra de metal que impedía moverse a los niños._

_Uno a uno Star fue ayudando a bajar a los niños por un tronco modificado para facilitarles la descensión, mientras los niños corrían hacia sus padres que les esperaban abajo._

_Pero justo cuando habían casi terminado de bajar a todos los niños el vagón terminó de descolgarse cayendo en picado hacia el suelo arrastrando a Sun y los niños que quedaban._

_Moon miró la cabina de ordenadores con gran número de palancas, botones y cables que controlaban la gran atracción, ahora grandes cantidades de electricidad recorrían la misma debido a que los cables habían sido cortados por alguien o algo._

_La joven trató de encontrar la mejor manera de entrar pues si sus visiones eran correctas la construcción de madera que tenía ahora ante si explotaría pronto siendo la causante de que todo lo que quedaba de la atracción se derrumbara causando el caos en el resto del parque temático._

_Respiró hondo y se dispuso a 'bailar' entre los cables. Sus piruetas y movimientos eran hipnóticos mientras se concentraba tan solo en sus visiones y no su vista para evitar con gracia el alto voltaje. Llegó por fin a donde quería: un panel manual donde divisó una cuenta atrás de números dígitos en rojo_

_**4:13**_

_Era una cuenta atrás y apenas quedaban cuatro minutos. Gruñó para sus adentros al no haber previsto aquello, una bomba en la cabina que se situaba justo en el centro de la atracción._

"_Típico" pensó para sus adentros recordando viejas películas de acción mientras inspeccionaba con rapidez y delicadeza el aparto tan destructivo tratando de recordar lo que sabía sobre explosivos. Sora había sido muy estricta con respecto a sus estudios y preparación para momentos como aquel y aunque tanto ella como Mimi al principio se habían quejado y tratado de evadir aquellas clases intensivas en estos momentos Moon agradecía todo lo que habían pasado._

"_Cable negro primero, interruptor y cable rojo cambio de…" mientras se concentraba en su tarea, sin darse cuenta, otra figura pasó por todos los cables con gran facilidad y sin problemas en línea recta._

_-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo-susurró una voz en su oído asustando a Moon y casi provocando la inminente explosión en el acto. _

_La joven se dio la vuelta enfadada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo para encontrar frente a ella a un joven de rubios cabellos más alto que ella y con una vestimenta poco convencional por no añadir que al igual que ella llevaba máscara que tapaba su rostro._

_-¿Quién…?-comenzó a preguntar la chica pero su nuevo acompañante negó con la cabeza e indicó que continuara con su labor. Así, con la desconfianza de ella y la curiosidad de él terminó el trabajo sin más tardar._

_-No sabíamos si sabríais de este accidente a tiempo-dijo el chico como si fuera una explicación._

_-¿'Sabíamos'?-pregunto la joven de ojos rubís extrañada._

_-Tengo otros dos compañeros fuera_

_-¡Me debes una pelirroja!-sonrió Power que sujetaba en el suelo el vagón por el morro, lo depositó suavemente en el suelo y miró con una sonrisa a la chica._

_-¿Pelirroja?-repitió Sun-No… primero, ¿quién eres tú?_

_-Power-se presentó elegantemente con una reverencia un poco burlesca-y si hemos terminado las presentaciones deberíamos ayudar a tu amiga-señaló a Mimi en lo alto del árbol._

_Star trataba de forzar las barras de seguridad para que los niños salieran pero sus poderes eran inútiles si no quería hacerles daño, necesitaba a Sun. Buscó con la mirada a su compañera pero una voz la distrajo sin miramientos._

_-¿Necesitas ayuda?-volvió la vista y vio a un chico más alto de cabellera rubia y esbelta figura. Abrió la boca aturdida, no obstante un pensamiento surgió más fuerte provocando en ella una determinación: salvar a los niños._

_-¡Las barras!-gritó señalando los metales-¡Hay que forzarlas!-el chico pareció asombrado por la resolución repentina de la chica pero no dijo nada y se dispuso a hacer lo que Star le había pedido._

_Uno a uno todos los infantes fueron bajando con lágrimas en los ojos, asustados, pero sanos y a salvo. Sun y Power ayudaron desde abajo asegurándose de que ninguno necesitara tratamiento inmediato, por suerte habían llegado a tiempo._

_-Ese era el último-anunció Star._

_-Perfecto-dijo Sun, que giró hacia los dos hombres con el ceño fruncido-ahora, ¿quiénes sois? ¿A qué creéis que estáis jugando?_

_-¿Jugando?-repitió enfadado Matt-Mi nombre es Wolf, y estamos aquí por la misma razón que vosotras._

_-Esto no es un club o alguna clase de ejercicio físico, ¿sabéis?-regañó esta vez Mimi-Podríais acabar muertos._

_-Los tres sabemos perfectamente a lo que nos enfrentamos, y tenemos nuestras propias razones para estar aquí-respondió Tai serio sorprendiendo a Matt._

_-¿Tres?-repitió Mimi mirando a ambos lados buscando al tercero._

_-Nuestro compañero está en la cabina de mandos-explicó Wolf_

_Ambas chicas se dieron la vuelta mirando el chispeante edificio y corrieron hacia este._

_-Hay que sacarlo fuera-dijo Kari_

_-¿Estás loca?-regañó Tk-¿Por qué deberíamos hacer eso?_

_-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones- la joven, tras diez minutos enteros con el chico al lado sin perder detalle de lo que hacía incomodando su labor había empezado a perder la paciencia y se sentía algo violenta e incómoda._

_-Entonces yo no tengo porque ayudarte-respondió este. La chica le miró enfadada, respiró hondo y decidió que miles de vidas estaban por encima de ellos._

_-Puedo ver el futuro-explicó a regañadientes-y si no sacamos esta bomba alguien accionara su mecanismo al darse cuenta que no ha explotado y no servirá de nada lo que hemos hecho._

_Tk miró sorprendido a la joven y con algo de extrañeza, pero en sus ojos solo vio sinceridad y preocupación. Recordó que él mismo podía realizar cosas inexplicables y levantó a la chica por la cintura mientras sobrevolaba el parque con la bomba en una esfera transparente pero firme que la elevaba sobre el suelo._

_Kari observó el suelo a metros y metros de distancia (n/a: varios pies de altura) e inconscientemente se sujetó más al chico._

_-¿Hasta dónde debemos subir exactamente? –preguntó Tk sin estar seguro de que hacer._

_-Creo… que es suficiente-dijo la morena mientras miraba a sus amigas desde lo alto como pequeños puntos-lo que sea con lo que hayas rodeado la bomba va a retener casi todo el poder reductor de esta. Sepáralo un poco más-pidió mientras indicaba la dirección-sí, ahí. Prepárate._

_Tal y como había indicado al instante estalló el aparato provocando una ráfaga de viento. Ambos se abrazaron en un intento de protegerse y descendieron lentamente a tierra._

_Mimi y Sora corrieron hacia su compañera preocupadas y Kari se separó sonrojada del chico en cuanto sintió que sus pies tocaban el suelo._

_-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Mimi._

_-Casi. ¿Quiénes son?-preguntó molesta al ver la sonrisa arrogante del chico que había abrazado._

_-Es una buena pregunta-murmuró Sora-¿Podríais responder?_

_-Somos Power, Wolf y Angel-indicó el último mientras señalaba a cada nombrado._

_-Somos 'Fire line'-añadió Tai mientras sus dos compañeros le miraban extrañados._

_-Muy bien Fire line-dijo Sora pronunciando el nombre más de lo normal y poniéndose delante de Tai-esto no es un juego, no podéis venir aquí y comenzar a haceros los héroes._

_-¿Os parece que jugamos?-dijo irónico Matt._

_-Bastante-afirmó Mimi con los brazos cruzados._

_-Estáis molestas porque sabéis que nosotros estamos más preparados que vosotras-rebatió Tk._

_-Eso no es…-Kari calló un momento, una serie de imágenes invadieron su mente de manera dolorosa, igual que todas aquellas veces en las que el futuro se veía incambiable._

_Tanto Star como Sun corrieron en su ayuda cuando vieron a su casi hermana balancearse peligrosamente, pero Power se adelantó. Una pequeña pelea de miradas entre Sun y Power le dio la victoria a la primera y la custodia final de la pequeña Yagami._

_-¿Qué has visto?-preguntó al fin Tk curioso mientras Matt le miraba extrañado-nos vais a necesitar, ¿no es cierto?_

_Kari gruñó enfadada como respuesta, pero miró a Mimi que esperaba su respuesta-al parecer vamos a trabajar juntos una buena temporada-habló en susurros, como si temiera lo que ella misma decía. Y así era._

_-Entonces vamos a tener que poner una serie de normas-informó Sora-si queremos que funcione-se sonrojó un poco al sentir que las palabras sonaban más a una relación amorosa que una informal. Miró al que se había llamado a sí mismo Power y no pudo evitar verle de otra manera…_

* * *

El televisor comenzó a volver las imágenes sin color, trabadas, hasta que desaparecieron por completo.

-¿Fueron ellos?-gritó el hombre que había estado observando todo como una película.

-¿Amo…?-llamó su subordinado temeroso.

-Esto no es suficiente… necesito saber más-tocó algunas teclas más cada vez más frustrado-¡¿Pero dónde está el resto? ¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿Cómo obtuvieron sus poderes? ¿Cuáles son sus debilidades?-el grito de angustia y furia se oyó en toda la guarida y al subordinado no le quedó duda que los "invitados" que tenían estarían disfrutando de ello. ¿Sabrían ellos algo?

-Amo-volvió a llamar-los invitados…

-Lo sé, lo sé.-suspiró mientras miraba las fichas de los seis héroes que acababa de ver-Ahora voy con ellos, creo que tienen algunas respuestas que necesito.

-Sí amo, lo tendré todo preparado-y desapareció de su vista.

-Sí… pronto lo tendré todo preparado-miró una imagen de una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubio oscuro y corto.-Ya falta poco.

* * *

Y aquí terminó :D

este capi fue más largo eh?

No se si esta mas flojo o lo noto asi por la falta de inspiracion

Bueno, ustedes diran ;D

Eso si, esta vez necesito reviews muy criticos (y no me refiero negativamente, sino indicando donde estoy floja y esas cosillas) para ayudarme plis ^^

Gracias a todos por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6 Enfermo

* * *

*nii-san=hermano mayor

* * *

El sol comenzaba a esconderse tras las montañas al oeste, y Mimi Tachikawa, tres veces nombrada reina de Primavera por su belleza y encanto, considerada una gran amiga por su sinceridad e inocencia, no había conseguido sacar más que unas palabras de Yamatto Ishida.

¿Por qué?

Aquel chico rubio, de ojos azules tan intensos que pierdes la noción del tiempo cuando buceas en ellos, palabras duras pero gestos amables,… ¡Era el hombre menos sagaz del planeta!

Había comenzado la tarde con pequeñas insinuaciones, primero para bromear un poco con él y así lograr disipar su extraño enfado, y luego con la intención de atraer su atención. Al principio se había sentido avergonzada, incluso Kari y TK en el otro extremo del salón-comedor se habían sonrojado un par de veces ante sus palabras. Sin embargo, al no obtener reacción alguna del chico comenzó a ser más directa y menos inocente, pero Matt Ishida continuó imperturbable.

"¡Se acabó!" pensó Mimi cansada-voy un momento al baño "a llorar ante el hecho de que me enamoré del hombre de hielo"

Matt asintió con la cabeza una vez y continuó escribiendo en el papel-tercera puerta a la izquierda-se limitó a indicar sin siquiera levantar la vista de los apuntes.

-Lo sé-cortó Mimi. Ella podía describir su casa perfectamente, incluso podría hacer un plano perfecto de ella. ¿Y qué importaba? Él segía sin mirarla hiciera lo que hiciera.

-Esto se está poniendo feo-murmuró Kari que había observado el breve intercambio de palabras entre los dos mayores desde el otro lado de la sala.

-Mi hermano puede llegar a ser…-Tk dudó como expresarse y balanceó la cabeza de un lado a otro una vez-algo corto en estas cosas-le excusó. Aunque ni él sabía hasta que punto, ¿realmente no se había dado cuenta que Mimi había ido quitándose capa a capa la ropa hasta quedar en una camiseta de tirantes y unos simples shorts? ¿O cuando saco su brillo de labios y sensualmente comenzó a aplicarse el producto? ¿O las palabras y gestos que utilizaba entre los comentarios del trabajo, que cada vez se volvían más directas?

-Voy a mirar cómo está-dijo al fin Kari, mientras Tk le sonreía comprensivo. La morena caminó por el salón y atravesó la puerta, comenzó a observar la casa mientras se dirigía a su destino, cada mueble, sillón, la forma en que se encontraban colocados los utensilios de cocina, las paredes sin cuadros,… todo daba un aspecto al hogar que mostraba el hecho de que allí vivían solo tres hombres.

Llegó a la puerta del baño, pero un pequeño mueble con una fotografía de TK con su madre paró su mano en el aire dispuesta a llamar. El marco dorado enmarcaba la escena que rebosaba felicidad y la ternura de la mujer de ojos amables, de un tono de azul que se encontraba entre el tono de sus dos hijos, su sonrisa parecía poder iluminar el mundo mientras su cabello corto color avellana era revuelto por el viento; a su lado, abrazándola, Tk parecía tan feliz por el amor y dedicación de su madre que parecía desprender luz propia. Era una pena que ella se hubiera ido, la recordaba vagamente cuando tenía 8 años, luego se divorció de su marido y se fue a vivir junto a Tk lejos. Y después…

Kari suspiró y tocó la puerta esperando que su amiga le abriera.

Después… ella había contraído esa extraña enfermedad y tras tres días de sufrimiento y dolor indescriptible, murió.

-Mimi, soy yo-dijo tras varios minutos cuando notó que no tenía intención de abrirla.

Fue así como su amistad con Tk se hizo tan profunda, ella fue su pilar de apoyo, su amiga y hermana cuando más lo necesitó, y así fue como cualquier duda que tuviera su madre sobre la posible relación amorosa con el joven se desvaneció.

-Odió a los hombres-se quejó Mimi al abrir la puerta y dejarla entrar.

-Trata de ser comprensiva-pidió su amiga mientras limpiaba de lágrimas y maquillaje el rostro de su amiga. Ambas sabían cómo Matt, a pesar de ser uno de los grandes ídolos en la escuela, de mujeres no sabía tanto y jamás era capaz de mostrar sus sentimientos con palabras-es Matt.

-Es Matt-repitió Mimi-¡pero eso no es escusa!-hinchó los mofletes y cruzó los brazos mirando a otro lado. Kari sonrió mientras miraba con ternura casi maternal a la joven, sus ojos almendrados seguían algo rojos al igual que su nariz, sin embargo era una de esas chicas que pareciera que pasara lo que pasara siempre se vería hermosa.

-¡Mimi!-llamó alarmada Kari-algo va mal.

La nombrada se giró con rapidez, con una mirada profesional en su cara guió a su amiga hasta sentarla en el borde del baño y esperó mientras observaba como los ojos rubíes miraban a la nada. Si te fijabas con atención incluso podías ver imágenes tenues que se reflejaban en ellos.

-¿A quién le toca?-preguntó la joven de ojos miel.

-A las dos-suspiró Kari-tú tienes que irte ahora, en una empresa llamada Isla File hay unos ladrones-frunció el ceño frustrada mientras trataba de respirar agotada por la intensidad de la visión-está relacionado con algo más importante, creo.

-Algo que no eres capaz de ver-completó Mimi mientras asentía pensativa-sin embargo, esta misión parece algo que va más con tus poderes.

-No-replicó-es una empresa farmacéutica que experimenta con animales y plantas-explicó mientras sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos tratando de encontrar algo entre las lagunas que se formaban.

-Wolf otra vez no-gimió Mimi horrorizada ante la idea.

-Le avisaré cuando llegues-sonrió Kari comprensiva-ahora tenemos que despedirnos antes de que alguna lleguemos tarde.

-Espera-detuvo Mimi-¿a dónde y con quién te toca?

-No entiendo bien lo que veo, solo sé que debo vigilar la comisaría central hasta que algo ocurra-se encogió de hombros cansada-y a la pregunta de 'con quién' ya sabes la respuesta.

-Muy bien, no te enfades-calmó Mimi-pareces agotada, ¿estarás bien?

-Sí, ahora salgamos y despidámonos.

* * *

Tk miró a su hermano fijamente mientras ordenaba los papeles, limpiaba y fregaba los vasos que habían ensuciado durante la pequeña reunión, al fin Matt no puedo más y preguntó.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo nii-san

El mayor se giró bruscamente algo molesto-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Por dónde empiezo? ¡Ah! Al salir de clase, por alguna razón ya estabas enfadado con el mundo-comenzó el menor.

-No es así.

-Después has ignorado a Mimi toda la tarde a pesar de que, como tu hermano, sé que te gusta un poco-continuó ignorándolo.

-Solo dije que era una chica guapa.

-Y te has pasado todo el tiempo en silencio como si alguien tuviera que pedirte perdón.

-Yo…-Matt suspiró y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, frente a su hermano-no pretendía comportarme así, lo siento.

-No me tienes que pedir disculpas a mí-le regañó Tk, su tono de voz, no obstante, era mucho más relajado.

-Lo sé-escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos mientras miraba la mesa sin fijarse realmente, sus pensamientos le consumían-me siento como un animal-sintió que parte del peso que sentía se aligeraba un poco.

-Explícate-pidió su hermano preocupado.

-Solo me ocurre cuando estoy con Star y con Mimi, cuando…-sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco y su voz se volvía algo más ronca-huelo sus fragancias algo dentro de mi parece que quiere quedárselas egoístamente, como si fuera el lobo alfa de una manada.-se atrevió a mirar a su hermano para saber si comenzaría a reírse ante tal idea.

-Algo así como 'marcar territorio'-Tk se revolvió el flequillo pensativo-¿con las dos?

-Star huele como madreselva, hierbabuena y flores silvestres, Mimi por otro lado suele oler a canela, rosas y chocolate.

-Esa no era mi pregunta-respondió sorprendido ante la descripción el menor.

-Ya lo…-Matt suspiró tratando de contenerse, sentía que su cara no podía estar más roja de lo que ya se encontraba-trato de explicarte que se me hace tan… dulce sus olores, tan atrayentes, que no puedo evitar querer hacer algo socialmente indebido.

Tk no dijo nada por un momento, comprendía la sensación de posesión, querer algo o alguien hasta un punto que no podrías sospechar. El problema que le exponía era que deseaba a dos personas, ¿a quién quería en realidad?

-¿A quién elegirás?-no esperaba respuesta, sin embargo Matt no pareció notarlo.

-Star es… única, sabes lo bien que me lo paso, aunque estemos en una misión peligrosa, por mucho que nos quejemos del grupo Sky, ella es increíble.

-No sabes cuál es su verdadera identidad o si su personalidad es realmente así-notó que había sacado algunas carcajadas de parte de su hermano-muy bien, sí es su personalidad, son más transparentes que el agua, pero ¿y Mimi?

-Ya te he dicho que por ella solo siento esa extraña atracción, es molesto cuando solo quieres sentir eso con una persona.

-A ella le gustas-murmuró Tk, aquellas palabras no pasaron desapercibidas por los finos oídos de su hermano.

-No puedo obligarme a querer a alguien, ella está bien, pero no es Star-finalizó la conversación levantándose y volviendo a las tareas de la casa.

-No, no lo es.

* * *

Sora trató de relajarse, ¿porqué ponerse nerviosa? Claro, ni que estuviera enamorada del chico con el que se iba a quedar a dormir… solo estarían ellos dos, solos. ¿Cuál podía ser el problema?

Había tardado horas en elegir cada detalle, desde la bolsa que llevaría hasta que jabón guardaría en su neceser, llevaba además cartas y diversos juegos para pasar el tiempo, nada podía salir mal…

Si no fuera porque Taichi Yagami estaba enfermo y la había llamado como último recurso para pedirle el favor de que cuidara de él.

-Vaya suerte la mía-murmuró mientras esperaba a que el ascensor llegara a su destino-si no fuera porque REALMENTE Kari no puede estar en su casa-maldijo entre dientes a su suerte, que no llegaba a definirse como buena o mala: pasar un tiempo con la persona a la que amas que se encuentra convaleciente como enfermera ¿era bueno o malo?

Por otra parte tampoco le había quedado claro a que se había referido Yagami con 'enfermo', por ello llevaba un botiquín completo en la bolsa de viaje que ocupaba la mitad del mismo.

-Creía que los idiotas no podían resfriarse-sonrió al llegar a la puerta y tocó el timbre.

Una vez más.

Nadie abrió la puerta, una oscura y escalofriante idea comenzó a surgir en la mente de la joven que probó a abrir la puerta. La suerte estaba de su lado, entró con rapidez dejando los zapatos y la bolsa donde pudo y corrió en busca de Tai.

"_Por favor, que esté bien, por favor"_ se repetía la pelirroja, abrió la puerta y encontró al moreno completamente dormido, quizás algo más sonrojado de lo normal, pero respiraba y tras una breve examinación de parte de la muchacha quedo claro que solo tenía un sueño muy profundo.

Suspiró aliviada, sintió que su rostro se acaloraba ante la visión del torso de su compañero visible gracias a algunos botones que casualmente dejaban entrever la marcada musculatura algo húmeda por el sudor. Uso un termómetro para confirmar que su temperatura era elevada, por lo que decidió taparle bien con las mantas y poner un trapo húmedo en su frente.

-Hora de preparar la cena-se dijo Sora para darse ánimos mientras se dirigía a una cocina en la que el paradero de la mayoría de los utensilios de cocina que necesitaría le era desconocido-y la cocina no es precisamente pequeña-completó sus pensamientos.

Tai sentía como si algo muy pesado oprimiera su cabeza, sentía el cuerpo entumecido y mucho frío. Abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y observó con agradecimiento que alguien había apagado todas las luces pero había dejado la puerta entornada permitiéndole acostumbrarse a la luz poco a poco. Trató de levantarse pero sintió que algo caía _"¡Oh! Ya ha llegado"_ pensó sin ser consciente de la sonrisa que mostraba. Se dirigió lentamente hacia la cocina y se dejó llevar por el cuadro que observó: el cabello de Sora se encontraba sujeto con una diadema, además llevaba un delantal lo que le daba un aspecto muy femenino y dulce.

Suspiró mientras su mente nublada trataba de coordinar los pasos correctamente, sin ser consciente realmente de lo que hacía abrazó a la joven desde atrás por la cintura y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro para ver las manos de la joven.

-Huele bien-susurró Tai provocando que los cabellos de la nuca de Sora se erizaran.

-Gr-gracias-_"Relájate, respira hondo, no es consciente de lo que hace… creo"_-¿Tai? ¿Podrías poner la mesa, por favor?-_"¿Habré sonado extraña? No me entiendo ni yo misma, siempre deseando que el muestre algo de afecto, cualquier cosa, y por una vez que parecía… Los hombres tienen razón, las mujeres somos demasiado complicadas"_

-Claro-contestó mientras hundía la nariz en el cabello de la joven para oler su aroma afrutado antes de separarse de ella, provocando que su acompañante redoblara el ritmo de su corazón.

"_Es culpa de la fiebre"_ se repitió varias veces Sora _"Ojalá no le baje pront… ¡NO! No seas egoísta, estar malo nunca es bueno"_

Observó como el moreno colocaba lentamente la vajilla, la mayor parte del tiempo se quedaba mirando a ningún punto en particular hasta que se dirigía al estante adecuado donde se encontraba lo que buscaba.

"_Claramente está muy enfermo"_ se convenció, tras verle tropezar sin causa aparente-Siéntate-ordenó mientras acercaba la fuente de arroz blanco a la mesa.

-¿Sabes que ahora mismo te ves preciosa?-susurró Tai mientras la miraba intensamente. La pelirroja casi dejó caer el plato que servía, anonadada por la sinceridad en su tono.

-Gracias-no estuvo segura de haber pronunciado las palabras hasta que Tai continuó hablando.

-Pareces sacada de un cuadro-el plato se encontraba humeante delante del chico pero ni siquiera le echó un vistazo y continuó observando a la joven.

-Deberías comer-trató de articular las palabras mientras veía como el joven se levantaba y acercaba a ella-aún estás enfermo.

La levantó del asiento y la llevó al sofá del salón, la acurrucó entre sus brazos y dejó descansar su cabeza en su cuello de nuevo-no te vayas-le oyó decir la muchacha, la angustia en su voz era notable.

-Estoy aquí, no me iré a ninguna parte-le respondió sorprendida ante sus propios sentimientos, haciendo el abrazo aún más fuerte. En ese momento dudó que alguien pudiera separarlos jamás.

-Ahora lo entiendo-los ojos chocolate de él se clavaron en los de ella, impidiendo que apartara la vista-siempre fuiste tú, solo tú.

-¿Tai?-preguntó confusa, sin embargo dentro de ella una idea que se había ido formando hace tiempo parecía querer salir a la superficie.

-Mi cielo y mi sol… Sora, Sun-sus labios se encontraban tan cerca que podían sentir la tibiez.

-¿Power?-y sus labios se unieron, la verdad ahora conocida… pero no les importó, porque se habían encontrado.

* * *

Lo se... estoy tardando muxo no... lo siguiente -.-

Podria deciros que no tengo tiempo, que es cierto, pero ya estais siendo pacientes asiq realmente no tengo q decir nada

Alice, el taiora es para ti ;D

yami kagamine, me alegro que te animara

ms-taka, gracias por tu opinión ^^ me gusto mucho

Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE - siento mucho que no sean largos T.T eso me pasa sobretodo cuando no tengo inspiración

mimi, anaiza18 Lexi, ferdita99 , Perse B.J - gracias por continuar comentando :D y no comenzar a quejaros de mi lentitud u.u

Faty Takenouchii - ya actualice! xD aun falta mucho y creo q el numero de capitulos inicial que tenia pensado se esta alargando porq los publico antes de completar todo lo q quiero para no dejaros si capi :) y no te preocupes por cuando poner comentarios xD al paso que voy...

Gracias por leer!

PD: si me he olvidad de alguien aqui... lo siento, estoy algo poco espabilada u.u


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno, sé que voy con mucho restraso pero tengo verdaderos problemas personales, así que no he podido hacer mucho y tampoco me he sentido muy inspirada que digamos.

Espero que esto aplaque un poco la curiosidad y mientras continuo evitando balas de los lectores os comentaré que no he dejado las historias, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado (ahora evito cuchillos también)

* * *

Capítulo 7 Atrapada

Kari se levantó mareada, todo estaba oscuro y era incapaz de ver nada más allá de sus espesas pestañas. Le dolía la cabeza demasiado y se sentía completamente desorientada.

¿Qué había pasado aquel día?

El último día de clases había llegado, sí. Se había levantado como todos los días, se había duchado y arreglado a conciencia alegre por algún sueño que no podía recordar. Y durante el primer descanso pasó el tiempo libre con Mimi y Sora...

* * *

-Pareces distraída-comentó Mimi mientras mordisqueaba distraída un trozo de regaliz.

-Se refiere a tí, Sora-llamó Kari mientras observaba como la pelirroja saltaba de su asiento sorprendida. Hacía una semana que estaba ausente la mayor parte del tiempo... incluso cuando se encontraban en una misión.

Tai también se había comportado de manera extraña: taciturno, muy observador e incluso más maduro de lo normal. Se preocupaba más por ella últimamente y eso la hacía sentir ligeramente incómoda pues se había acostumbrado a una vida dónde ella se preocupaba por si misma y un hermano descuidado... no al revés.

-Perdón-Sora tiró su carpeta sin querer y los papeles comenzaron a volar guiados por el viento-mierda.

Corrió tras apuntes de quien sabe qué asignaturas hasta chocar con Tai que cogía los folios al vuelo y cuando vio el cabello pelirrojo tan cerca de su cuerpo provocó que sus mejillas se volvieran del mismo tono y hubo unos segundos de contemplación entre la pareja hasta que ambos se pusieron a balbucear con monosílabos y terminaron recogiendo lo que quedaba de los apuntes en silencio.

No había que ser muy inteligente para entender que algo había pasado entre ellos, aunque era imposible saber si para bien o para mal.

Kari trató de ver algo en el futuro y sintió sin previo aviso un mareo y dolor de cabeza que estaba segura que no se iría en todo el día, como llevaba pasando desde aquel día en que comenzaron a fallar sus poderes. Le molestaba demasiado no poder controlarlo, le había llevado mucho tiempo ser capaz de comprender como funcionaba y entender las señales:

Cuando cumplió 6 años sus visiones eran tan descontroladas que la mayor parte del tiempo le era difícil entender que ocurría a su alrededor en el presente. A los 8 años, tras tratar de suprimir sus visiones se puso terriblemente enferma, los doctores decían que deliraba sobre un mundo sucumbido en la oscuridad, cubierto por criaturas extrañas donde la humanidad estaba extinta.

Tras recuperarse y empezar a aceptar que era distinta las alucinaciones continuaron de vez en cuando como definió el doctor como "pesadillas recurrentes". Tai fue el único que seguía ahí para ella, sus padres comenzaron a desaparecer por grandes períodos de tiempo sin mejor explicación que "trabajo".

No obstante, no percibió que tan extraña era hasta aquel fatídico día, tras ser secuestrada junto a sus ahora dos mejores amigas.

Había pasado el día con visiones que saltaban a otras distintas constantemente sin mostrar nada que sirviera en absoluto para variar, mareándola y provocando tres veces que se chocara con alguien y que un automóvil casi la atropellara. A partir de ahí comenzó a ignorarlas... echo del que se arrepintió más tarde cuando su vida estuvo en peligro.

-Tienes hasta el amanecer para matarlas-dijo un hombre que era desmesuradamente delgado, con una barba desaliñada y unos ojos grises inyectados en sangre por los nervios y falta de sueño. Estaba claro que el secuestro no estaba saliendo tan bien como había deseado. Le entregó un cuchillo oxidado y una cadena con restos de sangre cuyo origen desconocía y deseaba que siguiera siendo así-Pórtate bien y tendrás tu querida libertad.

Y así la dejó en mitad del bosque. Cuando se vio sola comenzó a concentrarse en ese poder que había odiado tanto desde pequeña y que jamás había sido capaz de contar a nadie por miedo a ser odiada por todos sus seres queridos.

Quizás ahora sería su 'as' en la manga para salvar a sus dos nuevas amigas.

Pero todo era extraño, vio tres heroínas como sacadas de un cómic recorriendo la ciudad en la noche, con su melena al viento. Vio tres figuras de unos jóvenes, entre ellos unos ojos azules como el cielo invadieron su mente por unos cinco segundos desequilibrándola emocionalmente, porque pareció que toda su vida dependía del poseedor de aquellos ojos. Después volvió a ver las pesadillas que habían empezado cuando tenía 8 años y finalmente algo más enclarecedor llegó: un claro cerca de un riachuelo, ahí encontraría a sus amigas en extrañas circunstancias que no lograba entender, pero vivas.

Buscó durante horas hasta escuchar el sonido del agua que agradeció por la sed y el cansancio.

Se encontraba cerca.

Tras descansar continuó su camino, pero el cielo comenzaba a adquirir los colores propios del amanecer indicando que el tiempo ya se estaba acabando.

El ruido de un motor indicó la aparición de su perseguidor y sintiendo como su corazón redoblaba su ritmo y la adrenalina corría por sus venas comenzó a correr entre los árboles mientras escuchaba una serie de improperios a su espalda por ser imposible perseguirla con automóvil alguno.

Escuchó disparos y un dolor punzante en la pierna la hizo tropezar. Miró sus pantalones y se dio cuenta de que la bala solo la había rozado, aunque logrando que sangrara. Podía levantarse aún, pensó, correr hacía la maleza y...

Escuchó un rugido de triunfo y sintió que la sangre se congelaba en sus venas. El hombre esquelético la miró desde su alta estatura con una sonrisa particularmente espeluznante mientras le apuntaba con una pistola.

El corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente en sus oídos y su cuerpo se sintió especialmente ligero. De algún modo aquel hombre sintió el cambio en ella y antes de que pudiera reponerse de la sorpresa ella se levantó y de una patada tiró el arma lejos de ellos. Volvió su vista al asesino y en sus ojos grises ahora con miedo y furia a partes iguales vio reflejado sus ojos gatunos. Movió de nuevo su cuerpo con facilidad sin igual y dejó inconsciente al hombre.

Volvió a concentrarse en sus poderes psíquicos, de repente mucho más maleables, vio a sus amigas de nuevo, pero esta vez de un modo distinto e inesperado, con poderes inimaginables.

¿Eran ellas las futuras heroínas que había visto? ¿Ella sería heroína?

Con gran agilidad corrió de nuevo en la dirección adecuada hasta llegar al final del trayecto para ver como un hombre trataba de dañar a Sora. Comenzó a correr en su ayuda cuando una visión la golpeó duramente, instándola a buscar refugio en aquel mismo instante.

Con duda decidió hacer caso por primera vez a sus poderes y se escondió tras un grueso tronco ya muerto a esperar aquella extraña explosión que no se hizo esperar. El calor fue lo primero que sintió, después el fuego se extendió en llamaradas que recorrieron con gran rapidez un gran área calcinando todo a su paso en pocos segundos hasta extinguirse por completo.

Pasó unos segundos a la espera de algo que indicara la presencia de alguien vivo, rodeó el árbol y vio un gran terreno quemado, algo más lejos un hombre inconsciente con severas quemaduras. Buscó a su amiga con la vista nerviosa, subió a un árbol y contempló el circulo perfecto que desprendía aún humo y a su amiga en el centro, aún en llamas pero sin quemarse.

Observó como despertaba aturdida mirando a su alrededor y entonces llegó Mimi para encontrar la escena anonadada mientras, sin que se diera cuenta, unas plantas buscaban el contacto con su piel y crecían y se retorcían tratando de acercarse a la muchacha.

-¡Increíble!-logró decir Mimi.

-Deberías...-llamó la atención Kari, cuando vio a Sora casi desnuda-...apagarte.

Notó que la pelirroja se encontraba confundida pero cerró los ojos y logró controlar sus poderes.

-No entiendo qué ha pasado-susurró Sora mientras se acercaba a sus dos amigas.

-Supongo que debería empezar explicándoos algo sobre mí-murmuró Kari nerviosa mientras las dos mayores la observaban con curiosidad-yo... soy... vidente.

Esperó alguna reacción pero se quedaron mirándola esperando más información.

-No parecéis muy sorprendidas-se extrañó la morena

-Acabo de noquear a un hombre con un poder extraño relacionado con plantas-explicó Mimi-y Sora acaba de demostrar que es una antorcha humana-señaló a la aludida una mano y hombro que habían vuelto a encenderse como si de una cerilla se tratara.

-Otra vez no-se quejó la pelirroja mientras daba pequeños golpes para apagar las llamas.

-Pero yo tengo mis poderes desde que era pequeña... bueno, solo el de la visión-explicó rápidamente Kari-al parecer tengo una gran agilidad.

-Como un gato-señalaron sus dos amigas.

-Tienes los ojos rasgados-explicó Sora

-Y me lo decís ahora-murmuró molesta Kari tratando de volverlos normales de nuevo sin éxito. Tardaría una eternidad en controlar aquellos nuevos poderes, y eso significaba mayores responsabilidades.

-¿Qué le vamos a decir a la policía?-preguntó Mimi, preocupada de repente por el circulo de fuego y las extrañas circunstancias que las habían ayudado a escapar.

-Que tres figuras nos salvaron-dijo Kari comprendiendo al instante como sus visiones pretendían ayudarla-unas heroínas

-¿Heroínas?-repitió Sora sin comprender.

-Nosotras.-afirmó Kari

-Lo has visto en tus visiones-murmuró asombrada Sora

-Salvaremos a personas inocentes-se maravilló Mimi ignorándolas mientras se imaginaba como sería aquella vida.

-Espera un momento-Sora miró fijamente a ambas chicas-no tengo que deciros que es una gran responsabilidad ni que pondremos nuestras vidas en el punto de mira constantemente.

-Aprenderemos a utilizar nuestros poderes y a comprender porque nos ha pasado esto a nosotras-explicó la más pequeña colocando su mano frente a ella

-¿Todas de acuerdo?-preguntó Mimi seria colocando su mano justo encima, pero sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa al final.

-Todas-repitió Sora en el mismo estado de excitación

* * *

Y después... ¿qué había pasado?

Lo último que recordaba fue... una chica, de rubios cabellos rizados y ojos castaños muy maquillados a juego con sus labios con tanto brillo que el flash de una cámara provocaría que la fotografía saliera en blanco.

Aquella chica la había llamado detrás de la escuela enfadada, junto a sus tres amigas igual de divas y divinas, el conocido séquito.

¿Qué le había exigido?

-Sé que te gusta Takeru-el recuerdo de su voz chillona provocó una nueva punzada de dolor.

-¿Tk? Solo somos amigos-había asegurado mientras daba algunos pasos hacia atrás tratando de mantener la distancia y evitar que aquello llegara a las manos.

Estaba en la duda entre defenderse o dejar que le administraran cualquiera que fuera el "castigo" para evitar hacerlas daños sin querer.

-No me mientas-los perfectos dietes mordieron el perfecto labio inferior manchándose de brillo rosa-ya te dije que conocía bien tu secreto.

¿Había hablado con ella antes?

Eso era lo que se había preguntado aquella tarde, hasta que recordó el trozo de papel mal escrito.

-No estoy escondiendo nada-trataba de convencer a alguien cegado por la ira, era una misión imposible-solo somos amigos, si hablas con él te lo dirá.

-Él no me lo diría-siseó furiosa, su séquito perfectamente posicionado de manera que estaba completamente acorralada-si no tenéis algo, ¿cómo explicas que no quiera salir conmigo?

Tubo que morderse los labios para evitar decir las palabras que obviamente no hubieran ayudado a mejorar la situación: quizás no era su tipo.

Y la discusión acabó allí.

Una sombra había cubierto a las cinco jóvenes. Ella logró evitar lo que fuera aquello rodeando con gran rapidez a una de las chicas y se giró a tiempo de ver como una tela negra cubría los cuerpos acostados de las adolescentes que: o estaban inconscientes o...

-Buenas tardes Hikari Yagami-una figura cubierta con una capa y su rostro con un antifaz rojo que escondían ojos fríos como el hielo-¿o debería decir Moon?

Y después había perdido el conocimiento.

Notó su pulso acelerarse, sus manos trataron de palpar el habitáculo en el que se encontraba, hallado una pared de piedra primero y finalmente, usando sus ojos gatunos, una puerta de hierro cerrada y al parecer no se iba a abrir pronto. No encontró nada para al menos tener algo de luz y supo de algún modo que aquel hombre que le había atrapado era el culpable de sus problemas con la videncia.

-¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!-gritó desesperada por cualquier clase de información. Pasaron unos segundos, derrotada comenzó a sentarse en lo que parecía un camastro cuando una voz de hombre respondió.

-Al fin despiertas-no elevaba mucho la voz, se oía cercana y apagada-comenzaba a preocuparme.

-¿Quién es usted?-Kari se fió de sus sentidos y su oído la indicó que se encontraba a su derecha-También está en una celda, ¿verdad?

-Sí, también estoy atrapado-respondió-mi nombre es Haruhiko Takenouchi

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, y corregiré si es que hay algo que corregir (es tarde, y el sentimiento de culpabilidad como escritora es lo único que me mantiene despierta :P )

Rezar porque tarde menos esta vez (yo con vosotros) y por favor perdonadme, lo digo en serio, tengo problemillas para estar al día.

Un saludo Tommy-chan


End file.
